Queen of the Infernos
by CrystalsAlterEgo
Summary: A Pokémon adventure told in the perspective of a teenage girl wielding the element of fire. Starting her journey at 17 she realizes Team Rocket is after her; her powers, as they are after everyone else wielding such powers. She is crowned as Queen of the Infernos by an Entei. Join her as she meets individuals worthy of gaining the remaining elemental crowns of legends.
1. Prologue- Crystals Story

Crystal was born in a big city in Kanto. She was born with the element of fire at her disposal and control since she was a little girl.

Her mother passed on the gene of Psychic abilities to her son, Crystals brother Aaron, before she passed away when the two kids were at a young age. Ryu left them in the city, eternally frustrated with himself for letting her death happen. It left his brother, Giovanni to take care of the kids until he got back. He favoured Crystal the most, her power caught his attention. For a year, Giovanni raised Crystal, allowing her brother Aaron to go under the care of Delia and her son, Ash.

A year passed and Ryu returned claiming his wife came to him in a dream telling him the kids were in trouble- mainly Crystal. Ryu swore to her to protect them as long as he could. Giovanni tried to run away when he heard his brother was back in town but in the haste, he dropped Crystal on her ankle, bearing an injury she would keep for life.

Eventually Ryu found them and saved his young four year old daughter.

From then Giovanni was sent to prison and Ryu moved his family to the Hoenn region. There Crystal met a young boy named James whom she would call a best friend her entire life. James learned how to fight alongside Crystal in a special dojo where James ended up stumbling upon Crystal training with her powers, but he was trustworthy and promised to never tell a soul- it being how they met and became friends. Until the age of 14, she and her brother stayed and went to school there. When they realized Giovanni escaped from prison and grew a desire for Crystal and her power, after research he compiled while away, they were forced to move away again.

They claimed they were moving to Johto, when they really went back home to Kanto, but to a different town, Pallet Town. Aaron was at an age where he would start his journey, 17, and he started it with his childhood friend, Delia's son, Ash. But Crystal had to register in a new school, where she met and befriended Jayson, whom in 3 years would tag along with Crystal as she started her journey. In Kanto, she told no one of her powers, to keep herself safe, not even her new friend Jayson, reason enough to not want to go on her journey with him but James instead.

...

* * *

...

The Pokemon of legend choose worthy humans to assign their elemental powers, if they prove to be unworthy before they are tested, they are gotten rid of before they become a problem- although this not usually needed.

There are fourteen individuals that end of being chosen. (If they are **bolded** , the titles have been taken in the most recent chapter written)

\- Queen of Ice

\- King of Thunders

\- **Queen of the Infernos(Fire)**

\- King of the Sea

\- Queen of the Skies

\- **Queen of the Minds(Psychic)**

\- **Lord of the Dragons**

\- King of the Earth

\- Lord of the Rocks

\- Queen of the Afters(Ghost)

\- Lord of the Darkness

\- Queen of Steel

\- Goddess of the Grass

\- The Royal Fairy


	2. Disappointing Beginnings

Chapter 1: Disappointing beginnings

 _"We broadcast this from the Johto National Arena, all across the world! The Silver conference Finals is coming to a near end!_

 _The raging battle between these two fierce opponents is raging on with neither trainer losing any spirit! Crystal's Arcanine is taking a massive beating from the opponents Vaporeon but still won't lose no matter what! No matter how many water guns, hydro pumps or ANYTHING, it is useless getting this Arcanine to give up!"  
'Use Flamethrower!'_ _  
"WOW The attack was so powerful it sent Vaporeon_ _ **flying**_ _into a_ _ **rock**_ _shattering it to pieces! Amazing! On top of power, Arcanine has speed, agility and defence all at his disposal! CRYSTAL has certainly done an …CRYSTAL…excellent job raising this …CRYSTAL… Pokemon…"_

 _CRYSTAL!_

Crystal was awoken by her brother to mark the first day of her Pokemon journey. In her small bedroom, him and his Kirlia came to shake her awake. Her fathers best friend over the years also paid a visit to see her off. Lance was a part of her family, if not by blood, then by trust.

She ran all the way downstairs, erupted in a fit of flames as the boys joked around with her, her father silently grinning along as he made everyone breakfast. Lance, making the most fun of her, as he always did but always finishing it off with, 'm'lady' or something ridiculous like that. Crystal always figured it was a joke.

Lance has been her fathers best friend as long as they could remember. The two grew up together and faced the league together. Lance staying in Kanto and Johto whereas her father went to four more regions before setting down back in Kanto, with his wive. Lance has been a very looked up to figure in Crystals life where she learned to battle from him and her father.

Crystal ran out of the house before eating and in only a crop top and shorts, her pyjamas. She exclaimed how powerful she was gonna be but finished it off my remarking how today was going to be her best day ever.

"She sure can get excited" Lance laughed to the figure leaning on the kitchen counter, dumping scrambled eggs into a plate.

The man sighed as toast sprung out of the toaster.

…

"Someone forgot to get dressed!" Jayson called from his bed room window, watching her run past his house

"Psh! I'm too excited for proper clothes!" She stopped in front of his house and started running on the spot

"At least wait for me, will ya!" He yelled from his room

"ahhhhhh just hurryhurryhurry!"

"Alright alright im comin" He closed his window and made her wait outside his house. But of course she couldn't stand still. She admired the wooden frame of his house, richly decorated in dark, fashionable colours and woods.

"James is waiting for me in Johto I can't keep him waiting!" She started running when she noticed Jayson get out of his front door.

"James James James. He's all you ever talk about" Jayson started running after her

"You'll love him when you meet him!"

"Maybe," he exhaled as he ran behind

"Don't be such a grouch, Jay" she started running up the long stairway, two steps at a time. He made a face at her.

They finally made their way up the stairs to Professor Oaks lab and knocked. Time slowly passed as the windmill on top of the laboratory slowly turned... until the door swung open.

"Welcome, guys! You ready to pick up your first Pokémon?" Tracey exclaimed

She gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes. "Yes, sir!" she exclaimed excited. Jay nodded behind her.

"Good! Since you, Crys, are going to go to Johto and start your journey there," He pointed inside, "We have Professor Elm on the line with three Pokémon you can choose from in the Johto region!" He led them idown the hall, "It was all Professor Oaks idea so you can thank him for that!"

"Woah" She peeked into the rooms as they passed door after door, "so where's Professor Oak?"

"He's getting the Pokémon for Jayson to choose from" The two teens shared a smile. Tracey continued guiding them to the room holding the two conversing professors

"So Professor Elm, here's the young lady I was talking about, Crystal!" introduced Professor Oak, as they walked into the room, talking to Professor Elm.

"Hi!" her enthusiasm continued to show

"Ah. Crystal." Professor Elm backed up to show her the three Pokémon. "Here are the three Pokémon you get to choose from today," She noticed them all acting excited "Totodile; the water type. Cyndaquil, the fire type. And Chikorita, the grass type"

"Wow they all look so cute!" The three Pokémon tried to look their best but she already had an idea in mind.

"Hmm… I choose Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil's face lit up and so did its back.

"Excellent choice!" The professor turned to them and returned all the Pokémon "I'll send him over right away" he walked out of the cameras shot

"While Professor Elm's getting everything prepared," Professor Oak started, "why don't you have a pick at these starters as well" Professor Oak released the Pokémon on a table to the side "Here are Squirtle, the water type, Charmander, the fire type and Bulbasaur, the grass type"

"Amazing! They look so cool in real life!" Jayson exclaimed, letting his boyish nature show

"Well," Crystal piped up, "if you came and helped the professor with me every now and again maybe this wouldn't have been your first time" she smirked and smile

"Hmm. I guess I'll just be surprised then" he returned the face she gave him. "I chose Charmander! The fire on his tail is sick!"

"Excellent. The fire on his tail represents his life," Professor Oak stared him deadly in the eye, "If it dies out, so does Charmander," He looked back at the Pokemon and loosened up, "You will have to be extra careful, young man" Professor Oak returned the other Pokémon and gave Jayson Charmander's pokeball.

"All ready! I'll be sending Cyndaquil over now…" Said Prof. Elm, out of the cameras shot. After a bunch of noises a pokeball popped up in a mechanism under the screen.

"Awwwesome!" she yelped

Professor Oak handed her the pokeball and she immediately released Cyndaquil from his pokeball.

She bent down to face him, "Hi there, buddy. My name's Crystal. Would you like to join me on my journey?" she smiled at him. " _Cyndaaaa_!" Cyndaquil jumped into her arms, happily and started licking her.

She laughed, "I'll take that as a yes"

Jayson looked down at his Charmander, smiling up at Crystal. It crawled over to her and tugged at her pants. " _Chaarr_?"

"I'm sorry, hun, but Jayson's your trainer" Charmander turned his head toward Jayson.

"Sorry I didn't get the introductions down like Crys but my name's Jayson. Would it be alright if you stuck with me on my journey? It'll be fun!" Jayson smiled down at him. Charmander smiled at started jumping up and down.

"Cool!" He laughed

Professor Oak gave Jayson a Pokédex and some pokéballs and told her to get hers pokeballs from her father and her pokedex from Professor Elm.

She turned to exit the lab. "Thanks for everything, guys!" She ran down the stairs with Cyndaquil in her arms

"Don't forget to get your clothes!" Jayson called after her

"Yeah yeah!" Crystal turned around and ran back home

* * *

"Are you sure you want to send her on her own?" Tracey asked

"What do you think?" Professor Oak bended down to meet her "Does Crystal seem like the kind of trainer you'd want to be with?"

She let out a soft cry and an excited smile while jumping up and down

"What if someone tries to catch her?"

"I asked Crystals father to put her pokeball in the bunch of pokéballs he's supplying her with so there's nothing to worry about"

"…there's actually plenty to worry about…"

* * *

"You sure you can manage with such a little bag? What about your pads and your helmet?" her father ridiculously gesturing to her stuff

"But I'm wearing them" she stood and smiled

"Are you sure about that skateboard? It's gonna weigh you down" He complained again

"C'mon guys! I'm not running a marathon! I'm trying to have the most fun so let me do it my way" She stated as she stubbornly backed out of the front door to meet Jayson on his bike

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly you two to Johto? Or even to the city? There's a bunch of wild pokemon..." he stopped, realizing what he was saying

"C'mon dad, I'm not even gonna tell what was wrong with that!" She started skating away from the house. "Bye Mightyena, Gardevoir! I'll be back before ya know it! And we'll have a pokemon battle and everything to show you how strong I'v gotten!"

"Don't worry, sir, I'll be helping her out!" Jay called as well as he followed Crystal behind her, on his bike.

"Bye now!" Lance waved

"Bye! Can't wait!" Her dad called, trying to act excited but failing, earning a face from Aaron.

"Later, sis" Aaron grinned made a mini salute as his Kirlia waved at his feet

* * *

"Are you sure she'll be safe?" Ryu asked, uncertain of leaving her unprotected for so long

"Nope." Lance responded, grinning "Where's the fun in that?" Lance grinned at the man standing alone side him, glaring at him.

* * *

The two arrived in the city after a couple day of travelling and battling, eager to get onboard and rest as quickly as possible

"Even in that short time, you've really gotten powerful, Lava" She pet Cyndaquils head in her arms, earning a purr.

"You have too, Blaze!" Jayson said, returning his Charmander

"I still can't believe you're coming to Johto with me…" she hesitantly stated

"Fun, eh?!" he smiled down at her and biked in front of her face to look at her

"eh" she shrugged, rolling past him on her board

"It's time to meet this James guy you keep going on about," he followed her at an even pace

"James…" she started getting all googly eyed again. But then stopped at the sudden realization that something has been following them

"…but maybe I will like him. Never know" Jay pondered

She turned to look at him and shrugged, "Oh. Maybe," distracted

"Something wrong?" he peered down at her

"nah its nothing" she looked to the sea a the big ship along in the port "DAMN that's a nice ship. I hope we're taking that one, right lava?" She smiled down at him " _Cynda_!"

"I'm gonna go get my ticket, stay here, okay?" Jayson said riding off, leaving her in the middle of a busy port

she stared, "Sure!" uncertainly

She started up in awe of the ship and how expensive it must have been to get this ticket, knowing exactly how Jay was gonna pay for it. _His parents_.

She ignored Jay's request, tied her board to her backpack and started walking around and examining the ship. Her walk led her to the end of the wooden deck, starring at the beautiful sea and the water type Pokémon swimming by. She quickly noticed that she was alone and tried to run back to the crowd but a group of young trainers stopped her. They were throwing their pokéballs up and catching them with a nasty look on their face.

"That's a nice looking board you got there, 'lil lady" They started to surround her, "And quite a unique Pokémon. I never seen one o' them"

"Well maybe if you had enough money to get on this ship, I'm sure you'd see more just like him" She back talked, quite agressively and tried to walk away but they stopped er. _I don't have my father's Pokémon to protect me anymore so I need to make do with what I have and fend for myself now…All I have is Cyndaquil…_ she thought, re-examining her situation.

"Quite a sassy mouth for such a little girl" The same one started cracking his knuckles and slowly walking closer "The name's Rawth"

"Little? I'm seventeen. And Rawth? It sounds like your barfing when you say that. _Rawwwwwth_. See?" she laughed, sticking out her tongue, his friends sort of giggled along but shut up when he glared at them.

She tried to make her way out of the group but they stopped her again and pushed her to the ground, Cyndaquil jumping in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked,looking down at her

She got up quickly, "That way" and pointed to the ship entrance, noticing people were starting to board the ship

"Board. Now. Then you can beat it"

"You sure? I mean it's pretty crappy. I use it in forests and everywhere I'd say it's pretty old. It'd probably break on you, man," she tried to bargain her freedom

"Cut the crap and hand it over"

"eh no thanks" she looked down at Cyndaquil who seemed ready for a battle ' _Cynda!_ ' "How about a battle for it?" she grinned

He laughed at her, "Your loss," He gripped his pokeball.

"I win, you leave me alone. You win, I had over the board and I can 'beat it', alright?" she bargained

"Sure, whatever you say, brat" The threw his pokeball. "C'mon out Raticate"

' _Raaaaaa_!' It cried. Lava got a little intimidated but didn't back down

"Use Hyper Fang!" It ran towards Cyndaquil but it was far slower.

"Dodge it!" He quickly moved out of the way "Now Ember!" The quiet flames erupted in Raticates face, sending him flying towards the edge of the small dock.

"Come on get up Raticate, you can't let such a wimpy Pokémon beat you! We just started!"

" _Rah_!" It was just as aggressive as its trainer as it jumped to its feet

"Now scratch the little brats pokemon!" he pointed to Cyndaquil

She was too busy looking into the crowd, looking for Jay, to tell Lava to counter. Her carelessness got Lava sent flying across the dock.

Rawth laughed and regained his confidence "The board's as good as mine now!"

She looked at her pokemon and knew she needed to get Jays attention

"Smokescreen!" The docks erupted in a dark cloud of smoke; surely it would catch his attention. "Now use Quick Attack!" All that could be heard was Raticate's screech and he flew out of the smoke.

"Come on Lava!"

She tried to run out of the smoke but a Weezing blocked her path. The smoke was quickly blown away by a Pokémon. A Fearow was flying over the Weezing.

A small laugh came from behind her, "Not so fast, runt, you're really pissing me off. Maybe I'll just steal your ticket, your Pokémon and not to mention your board there. That'll show you not to mess with people you can't handle!"

She gritted her teeth and really wished she had her dad's Mightyena with her… She remembered the Mightyena getting her out of many situations similar to this one, and worse. She regretted not catching any Pokemon in the forest. Even Jay caught a Pokemon before they left their town.

"Weezing use sludge bomb! Fearow, Peck!"

The Pokémon were definitely more powerful than the Raticate they defeated. Lava wouldn't be able to stop them… But they could at least try.

"Lava use Ember!" Lavas ember was easily defeated but at the very last moment, the ember transformed into a flame-thrower and was surprisingly an even match for the two attacks but Lava couldn't keep it up and was eventually blown back, towards the sea. She jumped to catch Lava as she returned him to his poke ball but ended up sliding off the wooden dock and into the sea.

The soft soothing water, burned her skin and she knew she had to get out as soon. The water was slowly making her weaker and weaker, she was slowly losing consciousness, not realizing how heavy her board on her bag made the swim up.

On the impossible struggle up, a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her to the docks as she was drifting off.

Jay started cussing at the individuals who only laughed at her misfortune, not realizing it could have ended her life.

Her vision started failing her, only able to make out blobs; immersion in water always having this affect on her.

Jay made his Charmander battle the two opponents pokemon with a wild Eevee that happened to be following him

He tried to reasure her in his arms but her eyes slowly closed as her body weakened into darkness


	3. The First Battle

She slowly opened her eyes… The first thing she noticed was a little brown fur ball on her stomach.

"What!?" She brushed it off, not knowing what it was

 _"Eee!?_ " It rolled across the bed and stopped at her feet. She gave her a puzzled look but then burst into a smile. _"Eevee! Eee!"_

 _"Eevee?_ " She walked back onto Crystals stomach "Weren't you that Eevee we helped out in the forest…?" It nodded up at her.

"Well what're you doing here? …Where is here anyway..." She looked around the room and noticed it was a bedroom with a porthole on the opposite wall. A small desk underneath the porthole, spotlessly clean. And empty, draped walls on either side of her. On her left side another empty bed with a bag on it. And on her right, another door way beside the open one, presumable leading to a wash room.

Suddenly a Charmeleon came through the open door, with her bag and noticed she was actually awake, staring at her for a moment _"Chaaaaaar!_ " He smiled up at her and walked towards her, smiling.

"Wow you already evolved in a Charmeleon! Nice work Blaze!" she pet his head

 _"Charcharchar!_ " He went and called Jay

"What's up Blaze?" Crystal noticed Jay's head peek into the door with Blaze dragging his hand inside "Hey Crys! You're up! You feeling better?" He smiled down at her.

She laughed at him "Yeah I guess so. It's just weird how water always makes me faint or something," she shrugged at him, knowing perfectly well why it did that to her.

"Yea that is a bit weird… How did you learn to swim then?"

"What do you mean? I don't know how to swim"

He looked at her surprised. "But… You swam up to the dock after jumping into the sea!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you even remember anything about yesterday? When you were fighting those guys at the dock?"

"Well yeah but i don't really know what happened after i jumped into the sea..."

"Here…"

* * *

 _"Man, that girl must be an idiot if she actually just did that on purpose. Come guys lets go" They were surprised by a figure running past them to the edge of the dock_

 _"Are you serious!?" He yelled at them, as he knelt on the dock, starring into the water, "She could be drowning for all we know! You guys are such idiots!" He yelled, eyebrows arched, furiously. "Charmander teach these bastards a lesson in common curtsy! Flamethrower!"_

 _Charmander used his trainers bent up anger and harshly burned their Pokémon._

 _"It's gonna take more than that, you runt" they laughed_

 _"SHE COULD BE DEAD AND YOU'RE JUST LAUGHING! CHARMANDER! USE RAGE!" Charmander collected his trainer's anger and used it to evolve. After it evolved it let out a powerful rage attack on each Pokemon._

 _He looked back into the sea and noticed a blur rising up into the surface._

 _He also noticed a small shadow ball, pouncing at the Fearow and Weezing, from the corner of his eye and saw an Eevee attacking the Pokemon._

 _She was taking too long to pull herself to the surface so he emerged half of his body, grabbed her arm and pulled her up, body scalding. He gave the newly evolved charmeleon her heavy wet bag as he ran to the ship, past the burned and fallen enemies._

* * *

"Nurse Joy should be coming to check up on you soon" he handed her Cyndaquil's pokeball, and after thanking Jay, she let Lava out.

She laid the healed Lava in her lap and called Eevee over and hugged them together. "Thanks so much guys" She said into her fur

"It seems like you want to stay with us, huh?" She smiled down at her and she jumped up and down. She then stuck her head into Crystals bag and handed Crystal a pokeball, presumably to use to catch her. Crystal took it from her mouth and she booped Eevees little nose on the button which then made her glow a red light and the ball absorbed her.

Crystal giggled, "This is so awesome! I caught an Eevee" She loud-whispered, excited before immediately letting her out of her pokeball. Eevee then jumped onto her lap and started licking Crystals hair. "You already know everybody so I guess introductions aren't needed," Crystal laughed

Just then Nurse Joy walked into their two bedded room and asked how she was doing. After explaining what it is that happened and how she felt Nurse Joy left them alone and told them to be careful for next time.

...

The rest of the day and the next was spent with all three of their Pokémon out wandering the ship until they stumbled upon an open deck with two battle fields. After almost begging Jay to battle with her, they got out Pokémon and went to opposite sides of the arena.

"Who's up first?!" Jay called holding his pokeball to her with Charmeleon beside him, excited.

She looked down at the two small Pokémon at her feet, they both seemed excited to battle. Cyndaquil was already tired but it wanted to show its strength so as soon as she was about to choose Eevee, Cyndaquil jumped onto the field.

"hmph," Crystal smiled "guess I'm goin' with the stubborn one" Cyndaquil smiled up at her and enlarged the flame on its back.

Since the battle beside them just about finished as they were about to start, one of the battlers called out to them and said they'd be the ref. They didn't know them but they were excited to see another battle.

"Sure!" The two teens smiled at her.

The strangers friends stayed to the side and watched. Something about her seemed familiar with her Gardevoir beside her. _I know I've met her before but this isn't the time to remember, it's time to battle!,_ Crystal thought

They settled on it being a one on one match and begun. The battle consisted of a lot of embers, flamethrowers, quick attacks and tackles. Cyndaquil used smokescreen to their advantage, as Charmeleon did scary face. But the battle was ended once it was called a tie.

Crystal ran up to Cyndaquil as he jumped into her arms "That was an amazing battle lava!" She held him up into the air and laughed.

Jay walked up to blaze and rustled the little hair on his head and congratulated him.

"So Crystal, do you remember us?" her blue eyes found her brown ones and Crystal recognized her immediately.

 _How could I have forgotten?_


	4. Parties

"TSUKI!" Crystal exclaimed, remembering exactly who and her friends were. Crystal looked up at Tsuki's Gardevoir "I see Hope is doing well," Crystal smiled up at her and she half smiled back "… or not," Crystal whispered as her smiled faded

Tsuki stepped in front of Crystal, "You've certainly grown" she said motioning how they were now eye level, growing more than a head.

"Yup!" Crystal motioned her chin up with pride.

Cyndaquil climbed up onto Crystals head and copied her actions, earning a soft smile from Gardevoir. Eevee then came up and climbed onto her other shoulder and waved at them with a single paw.

"You didn't just start your journey, did you?" Tsuki smiled as she waved back at Eevee

"Actually we just did!" Crystal pointed to Jay, walking up to them.

Tsuki gave Crystal an obviously puzzled look and come closer to Crystals ear as she slouched down with her

"Where's james..?" she whispered

Crystal laughed as she stood back up "We're on our way to meet him! This is Jayson," she signalled over to him beside her.

"Hello there" Jay awkwardly waved at the sudden announcement of his name. The wind softly blew against his long brown hair, his white open button up swaying with the wind.

"I'm Tsuki! A friend of Crystals," She turned her body to him, "We met about three years ago when I visited her school and we got in lots of trouble together" she winked at Crystal. Jay shot a disbelieving look at her.

Crystal laughed, "It's actually true"

"That I'm not surprised at, you always get yourself into loads of trouble" he glared at her jokingly, "but why is it you visited her school?"

Her other friend along with her came up and introduced himself as Hiro. "Well you see, I was her teachers son and that year Tsuki won the Johto League; the Silver Conference, so my dad asked if we could visit them and teach them about Pokémon for little while"

"That sounds really cool!" Jay exclaimed at them "Our school here in Kanto never did anything like that" he grumbled "… none of our teachers were cool. Huh. So you have tons of experience as a trainer" he stated.

"Hiro and I have been at it for a few years now, yeah," Tsuki laughed

After talking for a little while longer, the group realized they had a few more days on the ship to cause as much trouble as her and Crystal got in years ago. They decided to meet at the party in the ships main recreational area where a live band would be playing, dancing, and drinks to be served.

..

Crystal twirled around in the only dress she brought with her. It was red and black and perfectly swirled around her body reminding her of her hidden ability but also hugging her body to show off her curves. Her long black hair was also curly at the tips hanging down her spine.

"How does this look, guys?" she smiled down at her two Pokémon and they smiled up at her " _cynda_!" " _eeee_!" they cried, excitedly

Crystal giggled a thank you to them and they jumped on her opposing shoulders as she walked out of the bathroom to face Jay doing up his vest and tie in front of the bedroom mirror. He turned around to face her and questioned, "too much?" with a worried look

"I think it's appropriate and very pretty" she smiled at him and twirled "How about me?" He finally took notice to her fitted and flow-ey dress

A slight blush crept to his cheeks as he looked back at the mirror to fix his shirt "you look beautiful, as always" he put Charmeleon's pokeball in his pocket and headed to the door "ready?-um. Are they going to be on your shoulders all night?" he froze his hand on the door knob

"Huh?" she suddenly realized that Cyndaquil and Eevee were still on her shoulder "Oh. Um. Should they not be?"

"Well. They may get lost if you get separated... And its a _party_ "

They jumped off her shoulder and Cyndaquil seemed like the only tired one so she told him to sleep in his pokeball while Eevee and her go.

she looked up at Jay, "I feel safer with a Pokémon with me so I'll keep Eevee around," Eevee jumped back on her shoulder and nuzzled into her cheek.

"Alright" Jay sighed, "let's go then".

Eevee's coat reflected the dimmed evening lights of the ship as they walked through hallways. The two teens earned weird stares and cute winks from passengers, assuming they were a couple. After the years of knowing Jay, Crystal never grew feelings for him as she was always thinking about James and how she left him behind. But Jay has always found some place in his heart for Crystal, showing him her strong natured attitude and beliefs, Jay fell for fer. He was certainly cute enough for Crystal to recoognize and his personality was similar to her but perhaps if James wasn't so deeply rooted in her mind, she may have reciprocated his feelings.

James and Crystal haven't spoken regularly over the past few years but whenever they could they would always mail the other and hope. The one thing they always went back to talking about was meeting again and starting their journey together; not wanting to abandon someone that they were so close to. The last few days Crystal spent with James, he confessed to her how important to him she was and how much he deeply cared for her and loved her. Crystal figured three years a part would have settled his feelings and made them fade. This made her force herself to try and stop loving him and missing him, and convinced herself that she did.

She didn't.

...

"… don't you think so Crystal?" Jay nudged her shoulder as they approached the doors to the party

She got startled after being interrupted from her thought and nearly tripped. "-what?" she caught herself

"Woah are you okay?" He grabbed her arm and helped her regain her balance. Eevee fell on the ground looking up at her as she was staring blankly down at her. Crystal felt her eye water and her temperature rise for a reason she coulldn't pinpoint so she decided to forget about it.

Eevee jumped into her arms and knocked her out of her trance and started licking her cheeks, knowing she wouldn't want anyone to see her tears. The moment Crystal realized what was going on, she hugged Eevee and thanked her as she returned to her previous position on Crystals shoulder.

"You alright?" Jay's green eyes filled with concern. In the corner of her eye she could see more and more people walk through the big doors, processing the loud music coming from them.

"Oh. Yeah I think I'm fine. Let's go have some fun!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her as she ran through the doors, excited

The room was bigger than she thought it would be and certainly had more people than she thought. In one corner there were singers, in another there was a very large bar and the other two corners looked like they had the most dancing going on; closing in on the stage with the singers.

"Have you ever been to a party before?" she asked Jay. "I haven't."

"Plenty of times actually, and I say we start with getting some drinks" He led her to the bar and pushed her into a seat.

Jay ordered her a drink and was eager to start dancing with some other people, the music being his type, completely upbeat and obnoxious. It didn't take long for the drink to get to slightly get to Crystals head, Jay saying that that was the point. Jay noticed something on her but let his eagerness get to him after having a couple of drinks. He told Eevee to look after Crystal as he joined the group of dancers.

After a while of Crystal sipping her rum, the bar tender gave her a colourful drink and pointed to the boy coming to sit beside her, a Pikachu close to his feet. She turned towards him and noticed his own black hair and brown eyes. He looked the oddest bit familiar to her. She figured the drinks were why she couldn't recognize him. She quickly decided she liked the fruit mix and thanked the guy beside her.

"My pleasure," He sat, smiling at her, leaning on an arm. She pretended not to notice him staring. He laughed when she didn't do anything back but drink.

She decided to look back at him and try at conversation, "That's a cute Pikachu," The Pikachu jumped into his lap, leaning into his stomach playfully

His cute Pokemon made him trustworthy, according to Crystal. He had a young honest face. She judged him to be about her age, if not older. His black hair framed his face nicely around his ears and behind his head as his red tie hung low on top of his white dress shirt.

" _Pika_!" Pikachu smiled at Crystal.

"Same to your Eevee," They boy smiled at the Eevee on the bar, although Eevee was softly growling at him. "Did you come here by yourself?" He asked as he called the bar tender.

"Nah I came with a friend but he's probably dancing with some girls or something," Crystal mumbled into the drink

"So I assume you two just came as friends?" He face sort of lit up as he got handed his drink

"Yupp. He's nice and all but I'm looking forward to meeting my friend I'm uh meeting in the um," she starred into her drink for a moment and leaned on her arm, tiredly, as her head waved, "In Johto"

"Hey are you alright?" His arm went for her shoulder but Eevee barked at him so he backed off, "Did you have anything to drink before this?"

"Yeah," she laughed "Why he left. That's why. To dance. Um. That's why he left me here. Or um," she couldn't find the words to explain herself

"That's sort of a dick move" He took her drink away from her and gave it to the bar tender "If I knew I wouldn't have got you anything but then again that's my fault for mistakenly assuming you didn't drink anything when you were already at a bar," he said awkwardly, half to himself, half to Crystal

Eevee's face faltered and put some hope in the next face she gave him. Crystals temperature started to rise again and she knew she was slowly getting warmer after drinking so much, or maybe some other reason. He ran his hand through his hair, with a troubled expression looking through the room.

"What does your friend look like?"

"oh we were gonna meet people here. One has gardevoor"

His eyes widened "Gardevoir?" he repeated, surprised..

"I need to find them," She started to get off her seat but stumbled after losing her footing only to be caught by this stranger and placed back on the chair before she could fight back. "wHAT are you going?!"

"Crystal," He sternly looked into her eyes, "I'll find your friends, hold on" He took a couple steps away from her and scanned the room carefully.

"You know my name" She whispered into her hand, barely audible in the loud room.

"Of course I do, just surprised you don't know mine" he laughed as he kept scanning.

Eevee jumped into her lap and nuzzled her cheek with both of there eyes closed. Eevee was suddenly startled at Crystals temperature. " _Eee_?!" she looked taken back and jumped to the bar

The boy took notice, walking up to her and felt her forehead himself, not earning any protest this time. She heard him mumble something about… yuki? Sooki? She started to lose her breath. She couldn't tell how long she stayed sitting there until she hear a higher voice calling her name, getting louder and louder.

"Hey" She pulled Crystals chin up to look at her. She opened her eyes to look into light blue eyes. High voice. "You're turning red,"

Crystal mumbled an agreement before her head softly and slowly fell into her shoulder.


	5. Chosen For What?

**Thanks for getting this far in my story, guys, it honestly means a lot. If you could review that would be great as well! Tell me what you like, what you dont like, what you want to see more of. I'd really appreciate your time and honesty.**

 **(It finally gets interesting in this chapter~)**

* * *

Tsuki and Hiro slowly took Crystal out of the room, trying to only make it seem like she was drunk but they both knew it was something else, maybe added to the fact that she had a few drinks. James reminded them to look after her and that she didn't know who he was yet so not to tell her. They only laughed at that. James was going to teach her friend a lesson about how to treat girls, _especially Crystal_. Something bad may have happened to her if he didn't recognize her and he didn't want to think about what.

He waited for what felt like an hour or so glancing around the walls and singers. He kept a to himself in the corner of the bar and waited, sipping flavourful drinks. Until someone around his age came to the bar alone. Brown curly hair around his ears, green eyes, white shirt, black vest, green tie. James assumed it was him but waited until he mumbled to the bartender about 'the girl he left'.

Before the bartender could respond, James rose his hand and spoke up. "Were you the one that left her here?" The boy looked over to him and James could see the tint of drunkenness that hes seen too many times.

"Who are you?" He spoke up

James got off the stool and repeated his question, "Were you the one that left her here?"

"Yeah, sure I left her here but I asked her Eevee to take care of her"

James balled his fist and slammed it against the bar "That single Pokémon wouldn't have ever been able to protect her from a damn thing!" he almost yelled

"Then she could have protected herself," He boy said it with the most confidence and certainty, as if he was certain 2 and 2 added to 5.

"She could barely walk by herself and you expect her to protect herself?!" James' fist was balled up and ready to punch him

"Well if you _knew_ her like _I_ do then you'd feel the same way!" The boy arrogantly flaunted their friendship in his face, ignorant to everything James knew about her.

James laughed at him "I know and always will know so much more and her than you could dream of knowing," he said through gritted teeth, "Leaving her alone would-"

He looked shocked but then it subsided with anger "-Who the hell do you think you are anyway?!" He threw a fist at James but he caught it

James grabbed the neck of his tie and brought him closer to his face "Her boyfriend.".

...

* * *

...

After that was over James left him there and made his way to Tsuki's room… Although he forgot to ask where it was. So he went to the main desk and slowly made his way to her room

James couldnt help but wonder what he was going to tell Crystal after all these years, let alone what happened to her friend, he didn't even know his name. How in the world would he explain the boyfriend thing? Maybe he could become her boyfriend before the two had a chance to talk again? _Yeah, right_

After finding the correct door James debated whether or not he should actually check up on her… He looked down at his Pikachu following him, his eyebrows furrowed, confused. After waiting a moment, Pikachu knocked on the door,

"Wh- why did you do that?" he started sweating in weird places and his legs psychically debated whether he should run or not. After the door opened he had no choice.

Tsuki opened the door and looked at him, shocked. "Um"

"Is it bad?" he croaked

"yeah your face has a whole bunch of-"

"- I meant _Crystal,_ " James' voice startled her as she backed away from the door and pointed to the bed as she closed it behind Pikachu.

"Nothing, really. Jay would be the only one who knows if this sort of thing has happened before so we'll need to ask him about it," Tsuki started

"How'd that talk with him go by the way?" Hiro winked at James, noticing his bruises and stained shirt, stained with the drink he was drinking when Jay came.

"Oh yeah so um…" James had sweat forming on his forehead, obviously nervous about telling them. He looked down at crystal sleeping form on the bed, "So he thinks I'm her boyfriend… and I'm pretty sure he won't want to see my face again"

Tsuki glared at him, "That bruises are from _him_?!"

James nervously laughed "You could say so"

Hiro sighed "Are we going to need to bandage both of you guys up?" he paused, "You won though, right?"

James sighed before he grinned and nodded

Hiro slapped his back as he walked past him, and laughing. "I can't say I ever liked that guy but he did seem sort of cool. I guess I'll go wrap him up. Where is he?"

"He stormed off. Maybe to his room?"

Hiro sighed again "I'll be back later"

"Good luck" Tsuki called before he closed the door behind himself, taking in the stain on James' shirt

Tsuki and James stood in silence for a while before he noticed Eevee staring intently at him from beside Crystals pillow.

James smiled at her, walked up to her and sat on the floor beside her so he could face her, with his back against the wall.

James explained everything Crystal and him have been through, how close they were and how they were meeting up to start their journey together. Cyndaquil jumped out of his pokeball and listened alongside Pikachu and Eevee.

..

* * *

..

After the meeting with this black haired boy, Crystal felt something so familiar but was too distracted by all of the things unfolding to pay any attention to it. She knew she's heard his voice somewhere before. - _Maybe one of Tsuki's friends?_

 _No. He had a Pikachu with him. All of her friends had far powerful Pokémon and are a lot older_.

Crystal felt her body get warmer with every second. Every thought getting louder and the voice she kept hearing getting louder and more familiar as well. The voice started to sound exactly like the Entei when she experienced something similar three years previous, in Hoenn. He told her that something important would happen soon but she never expected three years being "soon". She could feel her veins heating up her arms, one after the other, slowly getting to her main body.

She realized she was fumbling across hallways when her leg stumbled against a doorway before she felt herself bounce on a bed. She allowed the comfort of the bed help her drift into a state of comfort and bliss as she pinpointed the voice and listened to it getting clearer.

She heard a voice and recognized it as Tsuki's right away.

 _If you can hear me Crystal, you need to know that you are going through something very important right now and you need to give that your full attention. Please. Please stay down, close your eyes and concentrate on what your senses can pick up…_

She trusted Tsuki's judgement and so did as she was told and relaxed under the enormous pressure on top of her body. The pressure eventually pushed her consciousness into whole different worlds

* * *

...

Eevee looked up to James with big watery eyes. He couldn't help but feel bad for making her feel so sad. She jumped into his arms from on top of Crystal and stated licking his cheek.

"Hey now, it's alright. All we need to do now is let her know who I am…"

The group noticed a glow coming from Crystal's body, after turning his head he noticed that her skin glowed a red –ish colour as well. Cyndaquil and Pikachu got startled and jumped into him and hid in his clothes.

A tiny ball of red fire emerged from her chest and floated in a single spot above her chest. It slowly took the form of a miniature Entei roaring from on top of the mountains, summoning its own volcano to erupt. Another flame emerged from her chest and called Cyndaquil from his shirt, to crystals bedside. The flame touched Cyndaquil's head and was then emerged into Cyndaquil from on top of his head. Cyndaqil then started to glow himself. Cyndaquil then opened its mouth, but an Entei's roar came out instead of his original high toned cry, startling us all.

The light was not the same as Crystal was glowing, as if he was evolving instead. The white light took more of a form and did actually change the shape of Cyndaquil into a Quilava as he was roaring. The overwhelming light then stopped and they noticed the room light also flickered and completely shut off.

The moonlight coming from the window shone on Quilavas new coat as he rose from Crystals chest, the light from the ball of fire reflected off his eyes. The flame went back into her chest as Quilava sank back into Crystals stomach, knocked out.

James looked over to Tsuki who was running to the door. She opened it, peeked her head out and came back in and closed it behind her. "Powers out," she stated

"In the middle of the ocean," James said to himself. James looked back at Tsuki in the overwhelming darkness as she just starred at Crystal with complete shock written all over her face. "What are you worried about?" James finally pulled some words together. She remained speechless.

The only reason James was so calm was because he was used to seeing Crystal use her powers when they were together. Either to show off or to defeat foes. But Tsuki had powers as well, which confused him.

"Have you ever seen something like this before?" he asked, knowing the answer

"Yes" She kept her bewildered face

"What does it mean?"

"She was chosen"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"It can be a bad thing" She closed her eyes, getting serious again. "I'm not sure how strong willed she is at the moment but if she isn't then it can be a very bad thing"

James looked down at his feet. But then he realized something he knew his whole life. "She is and always will be the most independent, strong willed person I have and ever will know"

Tsuki looked back at him, keeping her demeanour. "She must be strong willed or else she wouldn't have been chosen... but she can't ever lose that or she _will_ die"

The seriousness of the situation finally clicked in. "…What chose her? What did they choose her for?"

"I can't give you all of the details as of now due to us not knowing everything just yet. But Entei chose her. For what, I don't know"

"Entei… So it must have something to do with her ability"

She nodded, "The same thing happened to me. I was chosen by the three spirits of Sinnoh"

"Who..." James quietly looked up at her.

"Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. I've still yet to master my Psychic abilities but you know about all that," she starred at Quilava, in thought

James nodded to himself, remembering the Team Rocket attack she helped defend Crystal against- the one that made her family flee Hoenn.

Tsuki opened her mouth but hesitated before she began again, "Hope was mine. Of course she was a Ralts back then. I was far older than Crystal when it happened to me though"

"Crystals been at it for years though," James spoke up

Tsuki laughed, "It's just surprising seeing someone so young"

Something finally processed in James "Ralts? What was that thing then? Why did he evolve? and what was with the light?" he paused before she got too overwhelmed by all his questions.

"You see, this whole thing is a ritual. The whole thing goes like this; the legendary one chooses a few people to give his power to and tests them throughout their life. What these people don't realize is that their entire life is a competition, slowly eliminating one after the other before one wins and is chosen" Tsuki paused

"What happens to those that get 'eliminated'?" James asked, getting worried

"We dont really know everything yet but if they live, they lose their power. Sometimes they simply die if they aren't trusted"

James widened his eyes. He stopped talking, allowing Tsuki to go on

"The part we just witnessed is the ritual. It has to be done when the individual is alone with the people the legendary trusts with their life. And for Quilava, The Legend chooses a Pokemon for which she is needed to partner with for life. One who can protect her and protect as well. And gives it power if necessary. In Crystals case that is her Quilava, as well as us."

"But what about her parents and Lance and all those people who've-"

"And the rest, most powerful individuals, are to attend her 'test of strength'" she looked puzzled, "or a 'test of spirit'... we dont really know what that is. But it has to be done in a special place. We need to get off this ship and take her their soon" They looked to Crystals face,

"Who's _we_?"

She sighed. "Do you know who the mysterious champion is?"

James looked at her, confused, "Of course I do."

"You know exactly who they are?"

James nodded, "I don't think there's anything about her family I don't know about"

Tsuki laughed at him, "Well, you know everything Crystal knows"

James looked at her, shocked, "There's _more_?"

She grinned as she starred at him. Her eyes glowed purple as she nodded at him, "You know more than I thought but still not everything"

"Please tell me you did not just read my mind, again"

"Okay I won't." She smiled devilishly

James sighed against the wall.

"Well it's a good thing you know. You see _He_ is the leader of this group. He is trying to gather all of us together, together with the most powerful trainers to figure everything out and if worse comes to serve, have an alliance prepared"

James cussed under his breath, "I didn't know anything like this existed"

"You guys were too young," She looked down and pulled out something that looked like a phone, "I need to contact him and let him know that it happened" she looked up at James, silently staring at Crystal sleeping, "I trust you. Even Entei trusts you with her life. You better not let any of us down. Especially Crystal. Truth is, you're supposed to be drafted into this group when _you_ get chosen so you would have found out anyway but it's too dangerous for her to contact him right now" She got up from her seat and headed for the door.

"I understand" James nodded in agreement but widened his eyes and the door closed, "but i don't have powers" he mumbled, _Chosen for what?_


	6. Phoenix Charge

Crystal slowly opened her eyes, staring at the brown moving ceiling above her. _Right,_ i _'m on a boat_. She twitched her leps, feeling something big and hard getting in her way. She lifted her body, leaning on her arms as moved to look at what it was. _A big blue fluff ball._ It lifted it's head to hers, they stared at eachother for a moment.

A soft, _'quiii…'_ sound came from it. It tiredly walked off the bed and fell on to the floor with a thump. " _Qui_?" He looked back and forth wondering where he was. Its eyes burning red.

 _Did my Cyndaquil evolve?_

"Lava?!" Crystal pushed her blankets and slouched down to the shocked little Quilava.

She realized its eyes were burning red. Never has she seen a Quilava with such intense red eyes. They usually have a little brown but its eyes where actually shining and she felt a small flame burning in them. It looked like it felt weird after feeling its body. It looked around the room and ran up to the closest mirror and looked at himself and looked miserably shocked at its dramatic change. Suddenly the room door sprung open and Crystal saw the last person she thought she would see so early in the morning. She looked at Crystal, shocked.

"Good Morning!" Tsuki smiled down to them, on the floor. Her smile faltered, "I need to tell you both something" She closed the door behind her and came closer before she started again "Last night Cyndaquil evolved" as soon as she said that Quilava stopped panicking as much.

"How? What? I dont remember this," Crystal tried to leave the distress out of her tone, but failed.

" _QUI_!" He raised his paw, upset, agreeing with Crystal. It didn't remember either

"Well you see…" Tsuki started. Crystal could tell she didn't know what to tell her from the look in her eyes.

Someone then knocked on the door and she looked excited "I'LL GET IT" She lunged herself up and hurriedly opened the door. Crystal barely saw a figure before she slammed it shut and looked even more embarrassed. "Give me two seconds!" She exclaimed as she crept through the door as to not let Crystal see who it was.

The two partners looked at each other. She noticed her friend wasn't freaking out any more

"You alright now, buddy?" she smiled, being eye level with him and opened her arms for a hug.

Quilava looked at himself one last time and let the idea settle in before he smiled at her and jumped into her arms. It felt comforting for the two. She looked into Quilava's eyes and felt a sudden spark of fire, igniting a hidden passion in Cystal. She got a sudden burst of excitement. _A lot_ of excitement. She jumped up, grinning from what felt like nothing, allowing herself to engulf in flames. Quilava followed her by igniting the flames on its back.

She let out her excitment in scream, "I feel like battling someone!" she exclaimed to the world

She ran to the door and pushed passed Tsuki and a boy. She kept grinning the entire time. She paused for a moment and stared at the boy at the door. It was the same one from last night. They both seemed startled by her sudden burst out the door. Pikachu being startled by Quilava, on the ground.

"You!" She pointed to the black haired boy. He looked taken back. "Let's battle! I wanna see what that Pikachu's made of!" Lava agreed with her with just as much excitement and the same flame evident in its eyes.

He balled his fist and smiled at her, "Sure!" Pikachu agreed and jumped on his shoulder.

"GOOD!" She erupted in even more flames and grabbed his hand and ran with him all the way to the arena on the deck of the boat. They finally got to the deck and she let go of his hand as she eagerly ran to the other side of the stadium, Quilava running in circles around his half of the field.

"HURRY UP!" Crystal yelled at Tsukis slow running

She caught her breath and declared it being a one on one battle and to Crystal's relief, quickly started the battle.

Crystal pointed to Pikachu across the stadium, "FLAME THROWER!" She yelled

The flamethrower he expelled grew to be the biggest one they've ever seen and encompassed Pikachus entire half of the field, no letting it dodge.

"You alright, buddy?!" James' shock showed in his tone. Tsuki staring wide eyed as well. Pikachu responded with a weak cry but managed to stand with the burns it received

"Good thing youre so strong Pikachu! Or else this would have been over!" Crystal exclaimed, grining

They both grinned and he commanded his Pikachu to use Agility.

"Smokescreen, Phoenix!" She was surprised at herself for calling Lava, 'phoenix' but he responded accordingly.

The battle field was soon just a black screen of smoke

"FIRE SPIN!" She didn't even realize Quilava knew fire spin but when he used it, she got less and less surprised and let herself get carried away in this strange new energy and relaxed under it and let herself do whatever it wanted

Pikachu soon flew backward, in front of the boys legs. The picture looked extremely familiar and she finally realized why…

* * *

 _Hoenn. 4 years ago._

 _Her class was having a tournament, using the school's Pokemon._

 _Even when they were having battle in the school, they teamed up and battled together._

" _Vulpix, use ember!" Crystal yelled at her pokemon_

" _Pichu, use light screen!" ordered James. It deflected the ember._

" _Vulpix jump it and use Flamethrower!" She commanded, wanting more._ _Vulpix quickly jumped over the Light screen and used Flamethrower on the un-expecting Pichu. It was a direct hit! It flew back, bracing itself._

* * *

 _T_ he battle was a short one but one that she wouldn't forget, although she did forget the victor. The sight of a young boy grinding his teeth, while a small electric mouse slid away from her attack made her remember who it was. Its been years. Back then they used borrowed Pokemon while the ones they used now were theirs.

…

Crystal grinned under her breath, her heart pouding as she watched the smoke clear form the battlefield. _James._

"Are you okay to battle Pikachu?" James look down, concerned

" _Pikaa_!" Pikachu roared standing on all fours fighting the pain of the bruises back

"Awesome!" James balled his fists

She took him in. He wasnt wearing the same white dress-shirt and tie from last night. He looked similar to when he was younger, but far more mature. He didn't wear a hat anymore but let his hair flow with the wind. He gave Crystal his hat when they left for Hoenn. It was in her bag, she'd have to show him. _Maybe he'll wear it_. He wore a blue button up shirt with snug black skinny jeans and nice looking runners.

She looked back to the field. Quilava was not hit once in this battle, his eyes still glowing the same red, ecstatic with the same energy she was.

"Quick Attack!" James commanded allowing Pikachu to let out its last bit of energy

"Phoenix Charge!"Crystal commanded, allowing whatever command to flow through her regardless of knowing them, Quilava would. Quilava erupted in an aura of flames and charged at Pikachu with the same speed Pikachu charged, if not faster.

" **Stop the battle**!" Tsuki yelled but not giving the Pokémon enough time to stop their attacks

It did allow Crystal enough time to react and call Quilava back "Phoenix, stop your attack!"She commanded with her hand out. He oberyed with the first word. He looked back to Crystal and she could see his eyes were completely taken over by red, the bold colour of his aura.

She watched the Pikachu hit her pokemon. The quick attack simply booping Quilavas head, due to Pikachu being so tired. If her attack did it, it would have severly injured the Pikachu.

She looked back at Tsuki and she was shocked but grinned "How about I battle you?" Tsuki said, as she walked to James' spot, taking a pokeball from her belt.

She looked at James and watched him pick up his Pikachu and nodded "That'd be a good idea. I'll referee" James whispered, diappointed

Tsuki and James quickly switched places, Tsuki whispering something to him and she passed. Relief seemed to show on James' face as he nodded in agreement.

"You ready?!" She yelled as she threw out a pokeball. In a bright flash of white, a big roaring Typhlosion came out. "Remember when this guy evolved?"

 _The day she saved James and I from Team Rocket._ "Of course I do" Crystal grinned at her and made my excitement clear.

"Now don't you dare expect me to go easy on you!" She exclaimed as her Typhlosion roared

"I wouldn't ever want you to!" Quilava mimicked Typhlosions roar as best he could, but it sounded too high for Typhlosion to take him seriously. James quickly stated the restrictions and started their battle. "I'll let you go first!" Crystal insisted, overconfidently.

She nodded and grinned, "Thank you" She starred at her Pokémon for a few seconds and smiled "Lets wrap this up quickly!" Tsuki grinned at him again. The fact that Tsuki was underestimating Crystal will all this power made Crystals eyebrows furrow, angrily. "Use fire spin!" Tsuki commanded

Watching the spinning fire, Crystal completely got lost in the glory of the flames and she could feel Quilava experience it as well. The fire consuming the world brought peace to them both and allowed Crystal to see through Quilava's eyes and Quilava to see through her, giving them a new sense of perception and a new advantage to battling. Crystal smiled at the complete new sense of self she received as well as the new sense of power and unity they gained. Quilava simply sat on his hind legs as the attack engulfed him, absorbing the power. She didn't need to tell Quilava what she was thinking, nor did she need to again.

Quilava erupted in flames on his back and absorbed the flames as if it were its own. Crystal looked up at Tsuki and she looked shocked that Quilava was able to do that or maybe at something else, Crystal was not too sure.

" _Phoenix Charge"_

Quilava used the flames he received to wrap himself in and charge faster than the one towards Pikachu, seeming to teleport as it collided with Typhlosions gut, sending him flying back. Crystal had to remind herself that it was okay to lose, or else she would have fallen under the pressure of wanting more and more power. Quilava understood the request and nodded. But they weren't going to lose easily

"Thunder Punch!" Tsuki commanded

The close range of the attack didn't allow Crystal to think of a command to deflect it but they felt eachothers power and capabilities. Quilava snaked around his arm before he swung it, surprising both the pokemon and trainer alike, earning hard stares.

" _Smoke screen his eyes then head butt him with your full speed"_ – she related this battle to the battle she had with James against the Umbreon and Jolteon, another one she always looks back on.

Quilava rapidly spit a cloud of smoke in Typhlosions eyes, jumped from his body to a reasonable distance to then build speed and hit Typhlosion right in his face but as soon as Quilava built the speed and hit Typhlosion, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke as if it was a fake double.

Quilava landed on the ground and slowly used his ears to sense movements through the smoke.

 _Above_

"NOW!" Tsuki commanded Typhlosion to ambush him from above "Double Team again!" She commanded

The single Typhlosion falling above Quilava then disappeared again and surrounded Quilava with doubles.

 _Sense their heat core_

"Brick Break!" Tsuki commanded all of the Typhlosions to come at Quilava with a glowing fist.

 _None of them had a core._

 _They didn't budge and allowed the doubles to come at them and disappear, using the time to find Typhlosions heat core but it was closer than expected._

"Thunder Punch!"

Typhlosion erupted from the ground and hit Quilava with an electrifying punch and sent him flying into the air, electricity stinging through his body. Crystal felt it through her body as well.

"You finally managed to hit us" She said through gritted teeth.

" _spin_ "

As Quilava was reflected into the sky, it began to spin its body and directed his head towards Typhlosion.

" _Phoenix Charge again"_

Quilava's aura was now transforming into a flaming spectacle of beauty as it never left his body. He started to glow an orange and red mix and quickly headed for Typhlosion.

"You can take that Typhlosion! Flare Blitz!" She boomed full of a few found energy herself

Typhlosion summoned a blue spiralled flame and surrounded it in himself and jumped up to hit Quilava head on. All of a sudden Crystal started feeling dizzy, not sure if it was from Quilava or from herself. Quilava staggered in the air but kept its momentum as Crystal did.

" _PHOENIX_ " She boomed to the sky, the first thing she said this entire battle. He heard her plea and his attack became larger and a spiral of yellow formed just as he was about to hit Typhlosion.

And of course an explosion was created from the mixture of these two powerful attacks.

The thump of the two Pokémon hitting the ground was definitely heard throughout the ship.

Two shadows emerged from the smoke and they both remained standing.

Crystal felt the exhaustion of her Pokemon but didn't dare stagger as Quilava didn't either.

Crystal lifted her head from Quilava at her feet and and looked across at Typhlosion. He was already leaning on a single knee when all of a surge of red recoil damage affected him from the attack he had just used made him collapse.

Crystal laughed at the small victory just as her and Quilava collapsed themselves.

The last thing Crystal heard was James' voice running up to her, _"Why does she keep knocking out?"_


	7. Rituals of Legends

James ran up to Crystal, utterly shocked at how powerful Crystal and her Quilava have become, progressing from the very first battle he witnessed Jay rescuing Crystal from. He looked across the **destroyed** field and raised Crystals head on his lap. _Why did she call Quilava, Phoenix? What were those attacks they didn't know? How powerful is Enteis influence on these two?_ James' stared down at Quilavas knocked out form, confused, as Tsuki made her way up to them

Tsuki returned her Typhlosion and murmured something about having gone too far being on a boat. She picked up a struggling Quilava, and laid him in her arms. "We need to get these Pokémon some help"

He balled Crytals hair into his fist, "What about Crystal?!" he almost yelled at her, but she simply laughed. "Why are you laughing?" he starred up at her shinning blue eyes

"Calm down there, hot shot, this was all supposed to happen" She gave the Quilava an Oran Berry and Quilava noticeably calmed down enough to knock out.

He just stared up at her

"You see, right after the Pokémon does the whole ritual, the trainer and the Pokémon have the ability to obtain the strength needed to fight whenever they absolutely need to... _but_ they need to see if their chosen human has the ability to control the power and use it for what they desire and nothing evil. Or so that's what we're assuming at the moment. She needs to figure out a way to obtain the power only when necessary not randomly, assumed to be another test." She looked down at Crystal and smiled. James followed and looked down as well, her chest slowly rising and falling on his lap. "She did really well for it being her first time"

James stared and absently nodded along

"I need to ask you something" Tsuki started before she heard footsteps coming up to the field, crew members filling in. They observed the field and turned to them, furious..

James uncomfortably felt through Crystal's pockets, found Quilavas pokeball and returned him before they came closer.

An authoritative looking figure with a cap of a captain stomped up to the two, "May I ask what the _hell_ went on here?"

"Well it is a battle field so there was a battle" Tsuki remarked, smirking at hi

He glared at her. He then scanned the field and exactly noticed how much damage there was. There was a gaping hope in the middle of the field, probably almost going through to the floor beneath. There were scorch marks across the the field, everywhere.

"That so called battle could have put all the people on this boat in danger. This is your first warning. If I see any of your faces again, you will never be allowed to ride this ship again!" He spat and then turned away. As he stormed away, they heard him mumble something about dealing with another kid who got beat up in a bar the other night. He turned back to them for an instant but shook it off before insisting and pointed to two crew member's. He muttered something to them, then pointed at Tsuki and James. The two low ranked looking crew members then marched over to the two kids and sternly looked them up and down.

The smaller one propped up his glasses and said, "We will need to get your names," looked down at a clipboard.

The two exchanged worried faces but did as told. The bigger one then pointed to the girl in James' lap and he hesitated before he responded "Crystal Aurael"

One of the members widened his eyes but tried to cover it up by unnecessary propping up his glasses and sniffing. They both noticed the odd behaviour. After a few questions the two finally offered them to walk with them to the doctor on board. James insisted on carrying Crystal himself down the stairs and through a few hallways.

On their way, Tsuki whispered something to James about not wanting Nurse Joy to examine Crystal so the two convinced the crew members to bring her to her room and rest instead. After a long debate, the crew members allowed them to do so. Although, Tsuki went with them to Nurse Joy to heal Pikachu, Quilava and her own Typhlosion.

On James' way back to her room, he let our Crystal's Eevee. Eevee hesitantly walked alongside, after witnessing everything from her pokeball, but still stayed close to James' feet. Quite a few people gave him weird looks but nobody questioned anything. He figured he could handle the stares until he ran into the only person he forgot about. Brown curly hair. Green eyes. Blue jeans, white top. Bruised eye. He ran up to them when he noticed Crystal in his arms.

"Why haven't I seen her since last night? -What did you do to her?!" Jay ran up to James

Eevee wasn't sure if she needed to defend Crystal or not, not having seen this friend for the past couple of days.

"Don't" James glared at him, referring to the hand that was approaching Crystal, "First of all, she's okay now. Second, it is not because of me. Third, it is none of your business. Fourth, get out of my face right now" James spat and tried to walk away, but Jay stood his ground and blocked their path, glaring.

He felt Crystals head move further into his chest as her hands slightly tugged on his shirt, encouraging his heart to beat faster.

Jay felt a sting of jealousy at the small action and let his voice drop, "How did you get to be her boyfriend so fast…? I mean you haven't seen each other in years"

 _I haven't… She doesn't even know who I am yet._

James closed his eyes and sighed defiantly as he walked past him "I didn't leave her alone defenceless at a bar," he spat

"You don't even know everything I've done for her though!" Jay ran up to him, his voice cracking.

"I don't care. You left her vulnerable. That's enough reason," James walked past the room, not wanting him to know where he was staying and headed for Tsuki's cabin instead, where Crystal was the night before.

"I was fucking _drunk_ " Jay grabbed his arm, pulling James to face him. Crystal moved uncomfortably in his arms from the action. James knew with her in his arms, he couldn't punch the guy again, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Don't. Touch me" James spat before he moved out of the grip and walked on.

Jay stood where he was as James walked, "she really should have mentioned how much of an _overprotective asshole_ you are," he spat back, angrily reaching for his pokeball.

"You should probably get your face fixed before you pick another fight you can't handle," James kept walking, with his back facing the boy. Jay gritted his teach and put his hand back down.

"At least let me talk to her when she wakes up" Jay furrowed his eyes and pleaded

James turned around to face him "She'll do what she wants when she wakes up and if she wants to talk to you then she will"

Jay sighed, "She left her bag in the room. It has her clothes" Jay held up her bag to him. James stood there and looked down to Eevee, pleadingly. Eevee ran up to him and grabbed the bag with her mouth and ran back to James.

James muttered a thanks as he started walking again careful of walking over Eevee. He made his way to Tsukis room and used the door card she gave him and walked in, hearing the television on. Hiro was on the opposite bed, watching some Pokemon sport. He looked over to James and saw Crystal in the same tattered dress

"Oh." He laughed, "don't tell me that big thump was you guys"

James simply smiled as he laid Crystal on Tsukis bed again, starring at the tattered dress she was wearing from yesterday.

Hiro starred at James. "What?" James spoke up, curious of the expression Hiro was wearing, "The girls battled" he laughed, leaning on the wall. "Crystal's incredibly strong" He removed his button up and threw it beside him as he watched Eevee climb on top the bed and curl into crystals neck

After some conversing with Hiro about the girl's battle, careful not to reveal too much about Crystal, they moved on to talking about what kind of Pokémon James wanted on his journey and ultimately talking about Jay in the end. After a little while Tsuki came back into the room with only Pikachu at her feet. As soon as Pikachu saw James, he greeted him by jumping into his chest and nuzzling James.

"You know we have a couch over there" Tsuki pointed to the couch on the opposite end of Hiros bed.

"I like where I am" I looked over at Crystal softly waking up

"ahhhmmmpphhhhhh flamethrowwwwrr… hhmmmm" Crystal sleepily sprawled herself on the bed

"How adorable" Tsuki laughed, earning a blush from James, starring at the sleeping figure

"Guess who hot shot over there met comin' here" Hiro laughed at Tsuki

After thinking about it for a couple seconds, she broke out into a heavy laughter "No way!" She exclaimed, leaning against the balcony window, facing James.

James spoke up first, "She actually told me a lot about this guy in some mail she sent. When she finds out how much we hate each other she's going to need to choose which one she wants to go with when we get off this boat" he sighed into his Pikachu playing with his fingers on his lap. "I really don't want to put her in that situation"

"She was so set on travelling with the both of you," Tsuki sighed at him, "If you want to make her happy you just may need to make up with that guy" Tsuki spoke up

Hiro spoke up this time, "It's true and trust me dude, everyone can be a little unthoughtful sometimes" Hiro added stuffing his face with some chips, looking back at the television. James sighed again and starred at Crystal sleeping all sprawled out in her little tattered dress.

"You should probably help her get out of that thing" James cued Tsuki to the dress she's been wearing for a day now.

She smiled down at crystal once again. She cracked her knuckles and chuckled. "I'll wake her up and get her outa that dress but James don't be too jealous"

"Ha. Ha. Tooooo funny" James got up, fighting the flush, "Hey Eevee wanna help me dress shop?" James stared down at her. She looked worried for Crystal, snuggling into her neck. "I wouldn't worry too much, she's so much stronger than anyone I've met. Plus she's just sleeping now cuz she can" James winked at her which seemed to relieve her a little bit.

"If you're gonna go shopping for a dress you should know her size" Tsuki pointed out and hinted at her body's outline in her dress.

James crossed hisarms and fought back another blush. Tsuki giggled at him as she walked over to crystal and pushed her on her side.

"Isn't that a bit… rough" He put his hands up, defensively

"You can't have all the fun now can you" Tsuki smirked again.

Hiro spit out his chips and snorted, laughing. James just looked away, stubbornly.

"Would you knock it off" he grumbled into his yellow and purple scarf.

James watched Pikachu pick up his button up from the corner and tie it around his shoulders. Tsuki took her eyes off Crystal and noticed Pikachu swaying beside the dress, using the shirt as a cape. Her eyes balled and she let our a squeal exclaiming how cute he was. Pikachu simply tilted his head, curiously. She continued to stare as Pikachu jumped on the bed, crawled up to her and booped her nose with his paw, earning a louder squeal.

James looked down at him and scratched his little chin earning a little purr. Tsuki couldn't help but stare in awe. When James finally noticed, he flushed from embarrassment and looked to the door.

After a while James got Tsuki to tell him crystals dress size and he headed out with Pikachu and Eevee on opposing shoulders. James headed over to the shops on the ship and had to walk around for a while before he encountered a dress shop. He walked in and looked around. _There are so many different kinds and colours, how do girls do this?_

An employee walked up to him and waved, "Hello there sir, is there anything I could help you with?" She cheekily grinned

"Err yeah…" James awkwardly started "I'm looking for a dress for my friend and I have absolutely no idea where to start"

She let out a relived breath, for some reason "Does your friend have a certain style for preference when looking for this kind of thing?"

"Well I haven't seen her in a couple years and I'm just trying to replace on that got a little ripped" James laughed

Her face turned red as a tomato. "Oh." She looked away from James

James put his hands up in defence, "Wait -wait no nothing like that!" after realizing what she thought, his face got red as well "Something completely different happened and it just got wrecked!"

She laughed at James for panicking so much "it's okay, don't even worry about it" she laughed as she started to walk around. "Does the dress she had look like anything in this store?"

* * *

Crystal awoke after a pleasant dream of battling her fathers friend, Lance, the dragon master. She moved around trying to find a comfortable position but then thumped on the ground, abruptly, opening her eyes and taking in the feel of the carpet on her hands and bare feet.

"WHAT WHERE AM I" she pushed herself off the floor and looked around the room. The lights were dimmed but she noticed darkness coming form outside, _I slept for that long?_

"You have a serious problem with getting knocked up" Hiro chuckled at his own joke, from across the room.

"Hiro?" her face flustered as she looked down at her clothes. "Why is my dress all burned up... Why am I _still_ wearing this?" she tried to cover herself up with the blanket. She looked around the room for her bag and saw Tsuki had it, standing accross from her, still smiling from Hiros joke.

She widened her eyes, "Where's Jay?" She realized she haven't seen him since last night. _Was that even last night?_ All of a sudden she remembered her battle with James earlier and felt her body heat up. "What about James?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but her voice cracked from excitement.

"Enough about your boy toys you _really_ need a shower" Tsuki pointed out, looking at her dress and the dirt around her body.

Crystal finally _felt_ the dirt on her body and the oily from her hair to her face. "Can I use your shower?" she asked

"Go for it" Tsuki laughed. "We got to catch you up when you're done so don't take too long," Tsuki grinned holding her bag out

"Thanks!" Crystal smiled as she took it, but her smiled quickly faltered, "I have so many questions" she mumbled as she took the few steps to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

...

She stared at herself in the mirror and noticed how absolutely ruined her dress actually looked and how it barely managed to stay intact on her body although it was intact enough to not reveal anything unnecessary. Her long roughly tangled, bedhead-like hair drapped over her shoulders and curved over her ears and shoulder blades. Red highlights starting to show.

She removed her dress and stepped in the steaming shower.

As she showered she remembered everything that has happened in the previous few days and how she really has _no idea_ was the hell was going on or why she kept getting knocked out. Of course she remembered what it was that made her get knocked out, but she didn't _understand_ it. She remembered her dreams with Entei and realized something important was going to happy, _r_ _eally soon._


	8. Team Rockets Entrance

Jay has spent the last few days alone in his room, but most of the time walking around the ship hoping to run into James or Tsuki or Hiro or maybe even Crystal. He was at a loss for words at what could possibly be going on with Crystal and her friends. They keep hiding from him. _What could they be hiding?_ He packed up his stuff walked out of the growingly empty room.

Jay started to wonder the ship again, finding himself in the shops area of the ship.

He realized Crystal has spoken incredibly highly of James, being less than eager to meet him, he didn't think he'd actually be on such bad terms with the guy. But he did know that to keep Crystal happy he'd have to befriend him. _...Or I could just leave these kids alone and go back to Kanto and start my journey with my friends_. What in the world made Jay leave them anyway? He was friends with them long before Crystal entered his world.

He looked through shops thinking.

Jay has been so used to getting everything he wanted with his parents being able to afford any luxury. So buying a small house on the same street as Crystal was easy enough for him. But his family stayed in the city. But what he wanted was Crystal. She's shown him such adventures through there time in Kanto, going to school, and exploring nature. Jay hated it at first but then saw a beauty in it all. He wanted to stay with her and learn more about the world.

He looked down at his two pokeballs and realized that without Crystal he wouldn't have come this far with such powerful pokemon already. He wanted to get stronger and prove to be a rival to Crystal. He wanted her to see him, not James. He realized he just wanted Crystals attention. But James stood in the way of that. _I can just leave if it gets too hard_. He always left when things got too hard for him. But he was so attached to the girl, he couldnt see how that was possible.

He heard a Pikachu and looked up into a ship. He looked around the aisles before realizing there were dresses everywhere. He looked around one more time and saw James and a worker looking through dresses. _Probably replacing the one Crystal tore._ _How did that tear anyway?_

He walked up behind James, wanting to ask him but Eevee noticed him first. Eevee's cry got James attention, turning him around. Jay knew he needed to do something about James or just leave. _Why not play the game first and see where it goes?_

 _..._

"How the hell do you always end up finding me..?" James gritted under his breath, turning back to the green dress the worker held

Jay starred up and pointed at his scarf "You have a very noticeable scarf"

"…what?" he questioned in a monotone, emotionless cold voice, questioning whether he was trying to joke with him or insult him

"Your scarf stands out" Jay stated, with no obvious aggression in his voice. James let out a sigh and dismissed it. "That one looks nice" Jay pointed to a yellow dress hanging on a wall

"It's yellow." James stated, questioning his sense of colour "It stands out like sore thumb"

"Like your scarf" Jay smirked. His obvious attempt at a joke made James question why he was still allowing his presence

Pikachu chuckled on top of his head followed by Eevee following at his feet. James remained stern, hate still eminent in his demeanour. "Whatever" James waved him off in response to his chuckling Pokémon.

"How about that?" Jay pointed to a purple one. James' battle of questioning ones intelligence never got so strong.

 _I just beat the crap out of this guy and now he's trying to be friends? I guess he has the same mindset of it being for crystal,_ James thought, but knew better than to speak his thoughts

"I don't give a crap how you talk to me when crystal isn't around but I like the idea of being friends when she is so she doesn't have to pick. But right now, I don't give a crap. I really don't like you and I'm sure you don't like me either so really don't try to be friendly when I know you don't want to or you don't need to. I sure as hell don't want to" James glared at him

...

* * *

...

Pondering the thought of spending one day with Jay and then move on to James made Crystal question whether her two friends were actually the same person. Aware of her crazy thought, Tsuki laughed behind the curtain.

"You only have another night 'till ew get off this ship, then you have to face them both so I think it'd be better to get passed the awkwardness now" Tsuki laughed in the steaming washroom

The hot steaming water rolled down Crystals light tanned skin as she sighed. "I wonder if they've met yet" her emotionless, curious voice escaping her lips

There was a quiet silence before she erupted in a fit of giggles again. "I'm sure they have" she barely made out as she was laughing

"Why are you laughing…?" A small curious tone

Questioning whether Crystal should have the knowledge of them hating each other's guts, Tsuki quieted down. She stuttered before she spoke up "Just a joke Hiro and I have," which wasn't untrue

Tsuki left the bathroom soon after to let Crystal dry off and get changed.

As she stepped out of the shower, she could see the steam bouncing off the walls in the narrow bathroom. She wrapped her complimentary white towel around her body and immediately after let out another quiet sigh as she grabbed a spare small towel to wipe the mirror clean of steam

She looked at her own sad expression in the mirror and immediately thought of her dream she experienced last night…

Shrouded in smog she had a talk with the same voice that started coming to her three years ago. This time she had a visual of what was making the voice. An Entei. The miraculous brown furred dog of deep legend was right in front of her and told her that he needed her for an upcoming battle. She herself has gotten in quite a few fights but nothing she would call an actual battle. She recalled Entei breathing fire onto her but not the kind that burned. The fire gave her the knowledge of what her powers were capable of and what her partner meant to her. Everything enveloped her so quickly and so suddenly that she blacked out after everything was absorbed into her.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She noticed she was leaning on the sink, starring at her glowing red eyes in the mirror which slowly faded back to brown as she took in where she was and what was real.

""Yeah?" she continued to stare at her reflection

"Someone's here…" Tsuki stated. Crystal couldn't quite understand the use of tone in Tsuki's voice. Amusement? Excitement? Dread?

 _Someone's here?_ Crystal though to herself

Crystal suddenly felt a wash of darkness wash over her as her hand fell on the sink, making her lean on it again and stare at her reflection once again. As her vision went to the colour of black and white, she noticed her eyes were the only thing that stayed in colour- a deep dark red.

 _Yes, Someone's here,_ She knew. But she didn't know what was happening

"Crystal?" The knock echoed through her ears. "Are you alright?" The concern in Tsuki's voice led Crystal to give the door a stare down but nothing left her mouth.

 _Hello There_

The black and white of Crystal's vision was only the first step of what was happening to her. The next step was a loss of self.

 _Codename: Wildfire_

She lost her sense of reason in such a short amount of tim

 _Let's test this out_

"I'm changing" She stated as she took off her robe and looked at herself in the mirror

 _It works,_ the voice laughed. But this was a different voice than the one she knew

"…Alright…" a sorrowful monotone voice came from behind the door

She looked through her bag and put on the necessary clothes and accessories so no one would assume anything by her style

 _Now let's test this out for real_

Crystal hesitantly grabbed the door knob and walked out the room as she came face to face with Tsuki, leaning on the wall, talking to James beside her and Jay on the other side of her. Crystal knew she should have been shocked given the two boys were there right in front of her, but she wasnt. She was simply empty. The only thing in her head was instructions she simply had to follow

Crystals brown brows raised at the sudden realization of what was going on. She wanted to say something but couldn't put her words together

"Hello" was all she could make out; in response to what the voice was telling her.

This voice was not the least bit familiar. It was a lot different. No similarities at all, except the fact that she couldn't see who was talking

They starred at her blankly, slowly taking in that something was wrong.

Tsuki was the first to speak up. "Crystal?" was all that escaped her confusion. She was obviously struggling keeping her demeanour- an obvious struggle but widely confusing. "Is there something the matter?" Tsuki slowly asked. They all noticed a twitch in her voice as she was stuttering on what to say next.

A quiet "I don't know" escaped her lips, barely comprehensible, not budging her body.

James raised an arm to her shoulder about to say something but Crystal swiftly hit it out of the way and her eye brows quickly arched down to show her aggression. They all noticed the red in her eyes as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom but the red was only getting darker. Her quiet, confused atmosphere quickly changed to an angry, aggressive one.

"Out of my way" She looked up at James who was the only one in her way to get to the door.

James didn't budge.

Quilava quickly jumped out of his pokeball and barked up at her, with full knowledge of what was going on with her.

"Quilava. You listen to me. Do what I say and get back in your pokeball" Her aggression was evident which made Quilava's ears drop and head fall as he obeyed his trainer.

She then looked back up at James who was very clearly stepping in her way. She balled her fists as she told him to move again

"Where are you going?" His strict attitude looking down at Crystal only made her angrier.

"None of your business" she exhaled. "Now move before I make you move" She slowly raised her fisted hand and her other hand reached for her pokeball.

Eevee's soft cry could he heard behind James' foot as she slowly stepped between his legs to look up at Crystal with her confused shiny eyes.

"…Eevee" Crystal's tone noticable changed as she said her pokemons name; her fist dropped slightly

 _This is quite interesting_

The aggression from Crystals face faded as Eevee went up to her feet and nuzzled against them in a very cat-like manner.

 _…Let's crank it up a bit, then_

Tsuki wouldn't stop starring at the colour in crystals eyes. Colour always told you what was going on. But this colour. This colour was different than anything she has ever seen- different than any red. All of a sudden the red became a new shade of red. A different red than she knew was existent. The concern in Tsukis mind was surreal

Tsuki knew Crystal lost control of herself, she didn't know what was happening with her but she knew that she was not able to prevent what she was about to do. She raised her hand and drew Eevee closer using her psychic powers, earning an extremely concerned look from Jay beside her.

As soon as Tsuki did so, Crystal brought her eyes back to look up at James, the aggression returning and without hesitation punched James in the face with enough force to knock him out of the way. As soon as he was out of the way, Crystal walked past him, nudging his shoulder also with enough force to budge him.

As Crystal walked on out of the room, without looking back, the three of them didn't know what to think of what they just witnessed; Jay being the most concerned and worried of them all.

* * *

 **!**

 **SO guys, check out my new story in the perspective of James, two years later than this story. Everybody is older but James gets kidnapped and Team Rocket performs a forbidden ritual on the boy, giving him the powers of a Raikou.**

 **I'd say the story is a lot better than this one. So if you wanna, here's the link**

s/11402913/1/King-of-Thunders


	9. Team Rockets Toy

Tsuki knew Hiro was witnessing everything from the couch, he stared, eyes wide in shock. He continued to stare as Tsuki commanded for the two boys to stay with him as she went to see what the hell was going on. After small amounts of arguing, careful of how much time she wasted, James convinced Tsuki to take him with her.

They jogged through a few hallways before James finally spoke up

"Have you ever seen something like that before"? James panted as he ran beside Tsuki to catch up with her.

"No," She panted "This is very strange," they passed a another hallway, still not catching up yet.

Pikachu and Eevee followed in quick pursuit at his feet.

As they turned a corner they saw her at the end of the hallway trying to pick a lock. They quickly went back and used the corner wall to shield themselves from her line of vision if she were to look back.

They watched a crew member walk out of the room behind her back. Tsuki and James couldn't hear the conversation but they seemed curious about each other at first but Crystal started talking and it seemed like they were smiling at each other, like they knew each other.

"James" she whispered "Look at him closely" James looked more intensely at the crew member and recognised him. "He's the one from the deck who wrote our names down. The one that reacted to her name"

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" James couldn't help but stare

"I can't read them. Crystal has too many things going on in her mind. Most of which are not hers. And that guy-"

"-Excuse me" A deep voiced older man startled them from behind. Tsuki glared in surprise at him. Nobody sneaks up on her. Ever. "This part of the ship is off limits" It was the same man that we assumed was the captain. His eyes bulged in recognition, "I remember you two" His eyes bulged as he got angrier. "I told you if I saw your faces one more time I'd kick you off the ship!" His face started to grow a red colour but amusement also filled his expression.

James and Tsuki knew they couldn't get out of this one. They were on a ship and couldn't make a scene. She couldn't use her Pokémon without it getting explosive.

He grabbed the back of their shirts and threw them on the ground in front of him, so they were on their hands and knees, which drew the attention of Crystal and the other crew member.

"Look who I caught trespassing!" The 'captain' yelled on over to the two, as well as then grabbing the two small Pokémon by the back and keeping them in his wide grip.

Crystal's eyes were the same dark evil red they managed to become after her encounter with Eevee earlier.

"So, _Wildfire_ , what should we do with them?" The 'captain' pointed to the two on the floor.

She stopped fidgeting with what now they could tell was not a door lock but a pass code lock. "Oh." She walked up to James, who remained on his knees. "It looks like the young man has a cut on his face" She bent her knees so she was a bit over eye level with him and placed her index finger under his chin and caressed the cut with her thumb "Did you get hit? Oh right. You let someone punch you" Her emotionless, cold, condescending voice echoed through his ears

He muttered her name while remaining on his knees, looking into her eyes. Nothing was familiar. She didn't see him.

She backed up from the two, remaining in their positions. "Where were you two planning on going anyway?" She walked back up to the door, disregarding their stares and curious faces but they remained silent.

After a long pause "We were following you" Tsuki managed on her own as she tried getting up. Crystal signalled to the 'captain' to put her back down so he managed to push her back down on her knees, earning a grunt.

"I like you better on your knees" She stated as she unlocked the door and walked back up to them "I'll teach you better against following me in the future" Her voice never gaining any sense of emotion, remaining cold. "But first, now that you know this isn't who you know, I can take off this uncomfortable get up" She crossed her arms and reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it right off, revealing her tank top. She noticed James's face get a little red "Oh" she went back up to James "you like that?" she returned her finger to the bottom of his chin and raised it up to face her.

He didn't know what to say or what to think.

"Tie their hands" She commanded while still looking directly at his eyes

As the 'captain' threw the two Pokémon into the now opened room, the other, smaller one went up to Tsuki and grabbed her hands, which she instinctively punched away and she got up.

Crystal looked up at her, as she rose from in front of James "Looks like we got a fighter"

"What are you doing…?" Tsuki inquired, softly. Crystal stared into her took a few seconds but Tsuki grunted as she grabbed at her own eyes. She painfully dropped back to her knees, earning several groans. James stared at Tsuki reacting to something he couldn't see "You burned my fucking eyes," she gritted her teeth as she rubbed at her face

"Why don't you mind your own business?" She herself went behind Tsuki, grabbed her hands and waited for the smaller one to throw her the rope

She caught it and tied her wrists behind her back. She noticed the pokéballs on her belt line and took them from her. "You're not going to need these any time soon so I'll hold on to them for you," She placed them in her bag, along with her own unused pokéballs.

Tsuki dropped her head, eyes remaining closed "…I don't understand…" She mustered through the pain. The irritation started bothering her and she rubbed them against the clothing on her upper arm.

"You don't need to" She got up from bending down "Pass me a bandanna" She called to the smaller, knowing he'd have one, only now getting off the ground.

He reached in his pocket and a bandanna slowly got pulled out and passed to Crystal. She slowly and firmly tied it around Tsuki's eyes as it were a blindfold. The concern from Crystal made both Tsuki and James question how bad she really became or if she was actually still down there somewhere, wanting to come out.

"Bring her inside" She called to the 'captain' now coming out of the room. "I'll handle the kid" She motionlessly addressed James.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" The smaller one questioned from behind her as the bigger one brought Tsuki inside the room

She again bent her knees down in front of him to be above eye level "I don't know yet" The emptiness in her voice never leaving but cracking here and there.

"We need to start soon so you'll need to decide" He said quickly.

James looked up at her from the ground.

"He's still kneeling. He's obedient" She started, eyeing wherever she could on him "He won't need to be restrained- but just in case" She caressed the mark again and smirked "Hand me some rope"

…

* * *

"How are you not freaking out?!" Jay exclaimed pacing around the room

Hiro remained eyes fixed on the television "Things like this happen all the time. You really shouldn't worry"

"Why am I even listening to that old lady! If I want to help I will" He withdrew Charmeleon and raged towards the door

Hiro quickly released his Feraligatr and it blocked his path at the door.

 _"We need help. I don't know what's happening. She has my Pokémon. I'll show you where to go"_ Tsuki managed to communicate with Hiro using her psychic

He sighed "First of all you don't even know where they are, step one failed," he rasied himself from the seat. Only then did Jay noticed how big Hiro was, his shirt, tightly hugging his toned body. Jay looked up at Hiro, questioningly. "I'm not freaking out but yeah, I'm concerned too. They may need our help. This is different than the kind of thing I've seen while with Tsuki"

After a small amount of discussion they headed out and Jay ended up questioning Hiro about what he saw with Eevee, on the way, following Hiro as if he knew where to go. Hiro didn't respond to anything he didn't want to, infuriating Jay.

…

* * *

The room was like a control room except it had "R" in big type on one side of the wall. Tsuki was tied onto a chair in the corner of the room while James's hands were tied around a pole, closer to Crystal. The two were far enough so they couldn't communicate- Crystals orders.

The captain had released his Pokémon to keep an eye on the perimeter as well as the hostages. An Exploud outside the door, Manectric walked around Tsuki, Occasionally shocking her, and a Hariyama around James, beside Crystal.

"They're on their way" Crystal managed after pushing some buttons.

The 'captain' then motioned to Hariyama

"Good job, wildfire" he congratulated her as Crystal then spun her chair to face the 'captain' when all of a sudden Hariyama held a glowing palm to Crystals face, distinctly larger.

"Oh, captain. My captain," Crystal mocked. Her tone remained empty.

"You didn't do it right," He looked into her eyes, scanning.

"Did I not? Maybe you're mistaken," she grinned

The smaller one didn't have a clue what was going on and tried to convince him to calm down. He grabbed the small ones shirt and spat "The nerve of this company keeping me here with a midget like you insults me to no end,'" he said as he threw the grunt across the floor.

"They knew you could do it on your own and am I of no acknowledgement? I did help you after all. I mean pretty much keeping you alone with me means they trust you, does it not?" she smirked up a him from her chair, leaning an elbow on her knee.

"Trust. You dare talk about trust?!" he practically spat in her face

"I do," she said as Hariyama's palm grew closer "You wouldn't dare hurt your precious new ally would you?- One so beloved by your master?"

She had a point and he knew it. He told Hariyama to lower his palm. "You still did something wrong" He walked up to Crystal

"Please tell me what I did wrong. I was given instructions and careful obeyed them" She pointed to her head, tapping it, "As you know"

He pushed her chair out of the way. The chair bumped into James. She simply smiled down at him, the red never leaving her. He looked up at her, very confused. The big man did his own set of button pushing.

"Trust" he spat. "I can't trust you"

Crystal then laughed. "How'd you know?"

"I was given instructions as well, but on paper," He tapped the sheets he held in his hand, "I memorized them so if you screwed up, we'd know something was wrong"

She began to laugh again but the red never leaving her eyes.

...

They suddenly heard Exploud's battle cries outside the door.

"What the hell is going on" The 'captain' marched towards the door as he called to his Pokémon to take care of Crystal.

"oh no," Crystal laughed as he door shut behind him.

Crystal kept chucking to herself as she withdrew Quilava and they both began battling, Quilava against Manectric and Crystal against the Hariyama.

James's face grew an extremely red colour as he took in all of what just happened and understood what Crystal did, still questioning the reality of the situation. So many questions he could not find the answer too, yet answers that were clear to him.

Crystal tied them up.

Crystal was fighting for them.

Crystal's eyes remained a deathly shade of red.

 _Who is that, if not Crystal?_

* * *

 **A review would be super helpful, guys! If you have the time for it, that would be wonderful~**


	10. Dangerous Diety

Amongst the hand to hand combat with Hariyama, Crystal sent subtle sparks of flame in both directions of Tsuki and James, attempting to hit the rope and burn it away.

"This is getting.. difficult.." Crystal moaned as she was getting tired of multitasking while fighting the incredibly fast Hariyama, it getting more and more hits on her, finally able to send her flying back into her chair.

It came charging at her with an enlightened palm but moments before it approached her face, a Gardevoir appeared before her and used Protect and commenced hand to hand combat with it.

Crystal finally turned focused on the scene before her. She could only see in black and red. Her glowing, enraged Quilava was even with Manectric. James and Tsuki were finally emerging from their roped wrists, starting to participate in the struggle.

A wave of voices hit Crystal and she stumbled off the chair onto the floor to her hands and knees. The pain of the overwhelming surge in her head made her grasp her head and hang it to the floor, not able to hear her own screams.

A scene of a control room entranced her mind. She could hear quiet echoes of indecipherable plans being shot back and forth from voice to voice, only one of them she could recognise from years ago. Amongst the hurricane of assaulting voices, she could transcribe one thing "we got what we needed".

...

Tsuki finished off the Manectric with Quilava's help but could only stand there helpless as James crouched over the burning Crystal. Her body crouched on the floor, emanating the same colour her eyes had.

Over the screams of the girl, Tsuki's torture of the 'captain' was inaudible to James.

She got so overwhelmingly hot that she even set off some fire alarms. The real crew, as well as some more Rocket members were on their way. James and Tsuki were running out of options.

...

Jay and Hiro emerged from the hall from their battle with the rest of the groups Pokémon, all of their Pokémon out. Once they caught sight of Crystal, fear was eminent in their eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jay screeched in the midst of chaos, no one caring enough to take notice

Tsuki threw the 'captain' to the other side of the room with his other fainted Pokémon. James returned Pikachu and Eevee to their pokéballs once they had enough fighting, also worried they would get lost amongst the panic.

"We need to get off this fucking boat _right now_!" she yelled at us, with the utmost urgency as she ran out of the room. "Gardevoir, bring her! Hiro, call the mountain!"

Everybody too scared to disobey her followed her lead through the boat. She skillfully manoeuvred them through the boat without getting caught by the crew, to the top deck. Hiro just getting off the phone looked up to the sky, awaiting something.

James was less overwhelmed than he should have been, getting so caught up in just getting off the ship and getting Crystal help.

As soon as everyone reached the deck Tsuki released her giant Charizard, pulling James along with herself on top of it. Gardevoir flew beside them holding Crystal in her arms.

Hiro released his Honchkrow and tried to pull Jay with him but he hesitated. "Are you coming or not?!" Hiro yelled as he jumped on Honchkrow

Jay slowly started backing away with his hands up. He was stuttering.

Hiro impatiently sighed. "We can't have you talking about this," He said as he started to take flight. "Honchkrow!" He called, commanding him to pick up Jay with his feet, earning a boyish yell.

Once they caught up with the others, Tsuki took notice to what Hiro did. "What the hell? Are you trying to petrify the boy?"

"He wouldn't get on!"

She sighed as well "His own fault, I suppose"

They could hear terrified cussing coming from below.

"Stop being such a baby! Man up and embrace the flight!" A pissed off Tsuki yelled through the sky

James watched the whole exchange from behind Tsuki and pitied the guy, but still didn't care enough to take his eyes off of Crystal. Her screaming may have stopped but she was clearly in distress.

He was starting to cry down there and they finally started pitying the boy and started contemplating possible solutions. They both knew they couldn't just leave him on the boat after seeing so much.

"…I think I have Shiro's Salamence" He started scrummaging through his stuff and finally found it and released it.

Honchkrow released Jay in such a way that he stepped on Salamence before he was released by his claws, gentle with the boring, unadventurous boy in its claws. He was terrified at the exchange at the extreme speed they were traveling at but was forcibly dropped anyway.

Annoyed at the constant care of Jay, James finally asked Tsuki what she thought was going on with Crystal.

"I don't know. I truly don't. I can't get into her mind. This is endlessly frustrating for me too, James" She said as they kept flying to wherever it was we were going. A mountain?

Endless questions were digging into James. Did she have control of anything? Why was she caring of Crystals burning eyes? If she was, then why go that far in the first place? Does this have to do with Entei?

.

...

.

...

..

"And here I thought she'd have a pleasant start to her journey" muttered Lance "At least the first few days" He paced back and forth in front of the couch she slept on. Her Quilava snuggling in her neck and Eevee, her chest.

The large meeting room was filled with only the people involved plus Lance and her father. The stone carved meeting hall had silk draperies depicting Pokémon of legends across the walls. The long rectangular table had chairs enough to fit at least thirty people. The room branched off to fit five small corners- each section big enough for a few couches and a big window.

"You said she'd be safe" Ryu muttered, the light of the sunset reflecting off his casual dress clothes.

Lance smirked to himself, "You know very well that this is your daughter we're talking about"

"Will a room be ready soon? It's been twenty minutes,"

"You know we barely ever use these guest rooms,"

Ryu stared at the long rectangular table across the room with two bickering teenage boys almost shouting at each other.

Tsuki stood from her chair, "Sir-"

Her father interrupted, turning his attention from the boys "Quit 'sir'-ing me already, Tsuki!" he sighed and apologised. "I don't know what to do… Do I keep one of mine with her while she goes on her journey?" He frowned and nodded as he looked to the window again, "Why can't Giovanni just get a damn life" he muttered to himself rather than the others

She hesitated, "They have no idea what they're interfering with…" she muttered to herself as she sighed back into her chair

Lance finally chimed in "Gods greater than they know"

A hard impact of flesh on flesh made Tsuki look back across the room to the two boys; the two men noticed as well

Ryu sighed "Break them up already, would you?" he impatiently looked back out the stone framed window. Beyond the vast mountain range, the sun was starting to set.

Lance chuckled as Tsuki away from them, "Your daughter really does know how to stir up a storm, huh?" he watched as a lightning storm flash on top of a mountain not too far away, his eyes narrowing at the oncoming angry looking clouds. "We need to figure out how Giovanni did that"

Ryu nodded, staring at the same oncoming storm

…

"Tsuki! Remind me why we brought this gallant knight along with us?" James mocked.

Jay furrowed his eyes and tried to swing another punch. James caught it and pushed his body to the floor, crashing him into a chair. "Even a Mankey learns faster than you," James remarked, grinning down at him

Jay cried out in frustration, "Can someone please tell me what in Giratina's abyss is going on here!"

"Mr. Cool doesn't give a Rattata's ass about anything. Why's he even here?"

Jay exasperated, "For Arceus Sake! I just want to know if she's okay!"

"She's fine." She looked down at Jayson and sighed, "What are you guys going to do when she wakes up, huh? Magically become best friends?!"

They both looked at each other, then to their feet. Tsuki offered Jay a hand. He took it as she helped him up.

"Jayson. I don't know whether to really trust you. No one here does" She stared at him, "But we do know Crystal trusts you enough to go on her journey with you-"

"-She wasn't going to, actually. He just tagged along" James muttered, "As I was saying. He doesn't care about her,"

Tsuki looked Jayson up and down, "I see."

He looked down, took a seat at the table and looked to his hands. "Of course I care about her. I thought we'd have fun together..." He muttered to himself and stared

"You knew she was coming to meet me! You think she'd ditch me for you? She said no for a reason!"

Jay just glared at James as he spoke.

"You don't understand," Jay muttered

James opened his mouth to retort but stopped himself and sighed.

Jayson looked up at Tsuki, gave her a look and looked back to his hands on the table. Tsuki looked to Lance and Ryu for a few moments before turning back to the two boys.

She crossed her arms, "We are going to stay here for a couple days, I want you guys to share a room"

They widened their eyes and looked at each other, "What?!" they chorused

"We need to trust each other, especially now. So might as well tell James what he doesn't understand."

Jay looked as confused as he's looked this past day

"Come with me," she started walking out of the room, they had no choice but to follow. They both looked back at Crystal. They noticed the other doing the same and glared.

She opened the wide wooden doors and stepped through into a hallway with even more Pokémon draperies and carvings, "James" she didn't look back, "Tell him all he needs to know"

 _How in the world would I know what he needs to know_? he thought as they kept walking

"I'll let you be the judge of that," she responded

He shot glares at the back of her head

They passed door after door and even climbed a small flight of stairs before stopping at a door

Jay straightened up. He opened his mouth but then closed it, confused

She looked to him, "What goes on in this building and this mountain cannot be known to any person, Pokémon or anything down below us" She took a small step closer and looked Jayson dead in the eyes, "And you will stay in this building until we learn to trust you"

He gulped and waited a moment until he spoke, "But… but you trust _him_?" He gestured to the boy behind him

"Yes." she turned to James. She gave him a look then walked away.

James opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. He bit his lower lip before he raised his arm, "Tsuki!" James called.

Tsuki turned around and rose an eyebrow

"Will I be able to see Crystal when she wakes up?"

.

...

.

Crystal quickly pushed the blanket off of her and rushed to her feet, panting heavily, she felt sweat drop from her cheeks. It took her a moment to take in the scene around her. Her Quilava groggily pulling its head from the scattered sheets, purring. She was in a room. She looked to her left. The room had a balcony that stretched from the wall to the balcony door in front of her. To her right there was a narrow corridor leading to a door.

Beside her bed, there was a desk with a man groggily lifting his head up. Her Eevee was curled beside the man's arms.

She suddenly noticed her Quilava starred at him. The Quilava quickly jumped in her arms and licked her cheek.

They stared at each other for a moment. She then looked to the man on her right.

"What happened… Where am I…" she looked in his eyes, " _Lance_?" she narrowed her eyes

She slowly started soothing her feet from beneath the silk blanket, her toes familiarising themselves with the warm granite floor.

"I'm glad you're awake," he seemed to rub the tired from his eyes.

Her Eevee jumped off the desk and smiled in her lap, nuzzling in her stomach. She hesitantly scratched behind her ear, earning another purr.

"I was hoping to show you my home in different circumstances. But since we're here there's a favour I need to ask," He sadly smiled at her.

She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a soft purple silk gown. "… what is this" she mumbled to herself then looked back at his hand on her knee, then his face.

His palm remained there, "You're safe right now. That's all that matters"

"Right…" Her eyes finally taking noticed of the dark stone carved room.

Silk draperies hung across the stone walls where the head of her bed was. Rain pattered on the glass window. Faint flashes of light in the distance.

"Welcome, Crystal" he smiled

She simply stared at him and suddenly remembered her dreams.

The balls of her feet leapt to the bed, balancing her as she drew a sword of fire from nowhere. She suddenly realised what she did and stared at it- awed.

"Who…What's… Where are… My…" She dropped the sword then looked at her Pokémon, startled by her sudden movement, "My friends"

He bowed. "They're safe. As you are- you must remember that" he starred at her. But all she could look at was the sword she summoned. "Now please, I'd like to apologise" He put his hand out again

She finally looked at him for who he was, "Lance," she gasped as she finally took him in. He smiled at her.

"What's going on?" she asked as she let him help her down and the two sat on the bed.

"The favour I need to ask." He sadly looked down at her, "You're still awfully young for it. That's why I'm very sorry. But it seems you need protection,"

She furrowed her eyes and instinctively retracted her hand from his. She realised what she did and apologised.

She looked down at her hands. She sighed. She took a few deep breaths, "I do. You're right,"

"There's so much I haven't told you about your powers,"

She looked up at him confused.

"But there's someone who can help you understand better than I,"

She looked down for a moment. She felt the silks uncomfortably soft on her skin, "Can I change?"

He laughed to himself, "Of course"

He got up from the bed and opened a closet to their right, one she did not notice before.

"This building…"

"It's a castle actually, my lady"

"A castle?" She watched him rake through gowns.

"Yup. You'll like it. I bet you don't want a gown, do you? We have pants and boots, don't worry"

She muttered a thank you, "How did I get here?"

"Tsuki and the rest flew you here from the ship on their Pokémon"

"Why do you call me a lady? You've been doing it for years…"

He flinched, but quickly resumed searching, "You are a lady"

"Not a very lady-like one"

He smiled, "The best sort of ladies"

"You smile a lot"

"Yes, I do" He pulled out a pair of lightly rough cargo coloured pants along with a grey yarn top.

She slid them on around the corner as he looked for boots.

"I'd rather go barefoot for now, actually"

He smiled at her again, "As you wish" and took his head out of the closet.

"Why are you talking to me like that?"

"A slow transition is the best kind"

"Transition to what?"

"Your…" he started, his eyebrows furrowed

"My what?"

He smiled a beautiful smile, "Let me show you"

He led her out the door. The hallway was a richly decorated hall of ornaments of all sorts. Her Pokémon trailed at her feet.

She couldn't help but get distracted by the draperies "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" she let Lance take her hand and guide her across the hall.

"Yes." he paused as they kept walking, admiring the medieval decorations as they passed, "Now you're doing remarkably well, better than your friends actually"

"My friends?" Her eyes widened "James. Tsuki. Jay…"

It took them a few minutes as they walked through a few corridors and staircases.

They finally stopped at a grand door. A light was shining through the edges of the door frame.

"Now do me a favour" They stopped as his hand gripped the door, "Don't faint on me again," he smiled


	11. Trials of Protection

_I haven't even gotten to talk to her yet and I'm stuck with this fool_ , he thought as he shut the door behind him. He looked to his belt and noticed the Pokémon he never got to show her.

"Let's battle," Jay stated, back to James.

"What?" James looked up to him, taking him in. His rustled brown hair curled and stuck out in random places. He turned to him so he could take in his big green eyes still showing fear but a considerable less amount since they arrived a couple hours earlier. How his t-shirt hugged his biceps but slung loosely down his body, his dark jeans hugging his legs. He was about to ask if he wanted to know more about where they are but he interrupted-

"You hate me, I get it. I sure as hell don't like you either," Jay took him in as well; James' straight jet black hair, jutting out just covering his ears, long enough to hug just the back of his neck. His black jacket with its thin sleeves rolled to his elbows and the open silver buttons to reveal his white shirt hugging his chest, his dark blue jeans framing his calves.

Jay turned around pointing to the balcony, "So let's battle it out," They watched his Charmeleon open the balcony door, smelling the air.

James finally took in the room. Stone carved walls stretched to the windows on the opposite end of the room. The narrow entrance expanded to a bed framed against a wall and another on the opposite end. Between the beds the curved wall outward towards a couch on the opposite side. Past the bed was a door leading to the narrow end of the balcony stretching across the wall to the second door leading to the balcony, just where they stood.

"We're in the corner of the building," James realised looking out to the large balcony big enough to hold a small battle square- big enough for small Pokémon

He looked down at the poke ball in his hand- he's not particularly small but he should work. James smiled at him in agreement

"No hard feelings?" asked Jay, walking to his end of the balcony's battlefield.

"Only if you promise not to cry," James laughed

The two boys made along the field, after taking in the scenery, they realised a storm was coming their way but agreed the battle should be over by the time it comes.

Jay spoke up first, with Blaze standing beside him, "I have a surprise for you," he threw a poke ball up and caught it.

"Good. I've had enough of fire types" James looked down at his friend, chuckling with him. He then studied the Pokémon in the ball.

"Come on out!" Jay through his poke ball in the air and let out a glistening Persian.

James stared, wondering why he didn't use it against the guys threatening Crystal

"This guy's been stalking my house and I promised I'd catch him when I got my first Pokémon. He's a lot stronger than he looks"

"Can't be that strong if you caught him with a new Pokémon" James mocked him as he threw his ball. A darkness emanating from the ball as the Pokémon was released. An Absol roared as it jumped along the balcony taking in the surroundings.

"And yours?" Jay looked confused, "How can that thing be strong if you caught it with a weak little Pikachu?" He asked, pulling out his Pokédex.

"Well, this Absol… We've known each other for years. That's all. When Crystal left I was left to roam around, and this guy stayed wandering around her house. I don't quite know why but we've bonded" He looked down at his clearly offended friend, "We'll have to show you Pikachu's strength anoth-"

"-Attached to things it can't have. Just like you" Jay mocked him this time, letting his impatience with James show

James scowled at him, "Fine! Absol, let's show him your power!" James pointed and Absol turned with him, roaring as he pounced the cat.

..

...

..

She took in the expanse of the room, rich draperies and carvings of the Pokémon of legends drawn on the drapes as well as carved in the thrones circling the room. There appeared to be many Pokémon of the same element carved into each throne. Her gaze immediately flew to the one of the Infernos. She knew before she was told. It was hers. Each armrest having the carvings of an Entei walking. The backrest having the wings of a Ho-oh and the head of a Moltres emerging at the top as if to protect the one sitting from falling objects above. Reshirams tail emerging from the back.

"One master per legendary Pokémon…? No." Lance nodded, standing in the middle of the throne room, gesturing at the thrones. She stared at him, curiously. "There would be too many to keep a peaceful union so…" He motioned to her throne, "One master per element"

"Crystal," He looked thoughtful, "Since you were born everybody from your sensei to your champion father has been wondering where you got your powers from."

"Entei," she answered

"You knew before anyone"

I nodded, "Is that what happened to me before?"

"On the ship? No, that was someone else's doing," He looked down

"Uncle?" He looked up at her. He shook his head, knowing her father would be slightly frustrated she still used such familiar terms with the man who's been hunting her family down.

Thunder seemed to erupt from outside, but Crystal knew it sounded too familiar for it to be just thunder. A roar unlike anything the men have heardLance has heard, soared through the skies. She looked to the windows and saw a storm, but peeking through she noticed the moon. Storm clouds wouldn't allow that.

"I just started my journey" She blurted, "I barely know anything. I have no idea…" She started looking around, confused

"Crystal" The voice she only heard in dreams emerged from behind her throne.

She stared at the giant dog stepping close to her, and then turned to Lance. Lance nodded.

She started backing away, suddenly afraid.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, child" He spoke, but not with his mouth.

She faced the beast with the cries of her Pokémon at her heels. Entei looked pleased but then suddenly angry, and pounced on the girl. Lance knew he wanted to challenge her. He was afraid he was being too bold about it.

She stood her ground and made a shield, blocking the beast and a sword appeared in her hand. She swiped it and the beast jumped back.

She looked at these weapons. It appeared to be made of red shimmering glass, as all objects, she creates with her powers. She knew how to use them but didn't want them. She wanted something she as used to.

She took the sword and changed it into a skateboard. She heard Lance laugh behind her but paid it no mind. She took the shield and covered the tip with her hand, extending the tip to sword-length but keeping the shield bottom. She smiled as she realised she could do this. So she made another handle and pulled the weapon apart, creating two.

She looked down at her Pokémon and kept her smile, "There's nothing to be afraid of," she agreed. Her powers gave her confidence.

She extended her arms and the Pokémon jumped on both shields as she kicked the ground and leapt towards the beast

Lance was laughing to himself, "That's totally your daughter, Ryu." He placed a hand on his hip, "It's incredible. Nobody has manipulated their weapon in a test before" he continued to speak into the microphone taped to his cheek.

Lance frowned, "Is this why they want her?"

Ryu nodded, "It's so puzzling how he managed to get in her head… Hopefully, Entei figures it out before it's too late"

"It's unfortunate you're not allowed in this room. Crystal is far more creative than any trainer I have seen."

..

...

..

"Persian's faster!" Jay laughed

"It's breed is faster. But Absol's stronger!" James knew he had the victory,

The two stammered back from an even battle of Shadow Claw, both too weary to move as fast as they could in the beginning of the battle.

"You give up yet?" James smiled

Jay smiled back, "Not even close!" he laughed

"You asked for it!" James pointed to the upcoming clouds, "Thunder!" he exclaimed at his Pokémon

Jay was taken back, he didn't know a dark type Pokemon could learn a move like that. He didn't react quickly enough and neither did his Persian. The storm was far but clouds were approaching at Absol's command drawing a large Thunder to soar the skies.

It wasn't a natural storm

He didn't know that.

Absol took the command, making a red and blue lightning bolt light up the field in a fury of colours, hitting the entire field.

All they could hear was a constant ringing, not matter how loud they shouted.

..

Tsuki heard the blast from her quarters a few doors down and looked out the window, having a view of the boy's balcony. Knowing it was them she rushed out her door.

She crashed through their door and into their balcony, staring at the two boys kneeling on the field over their two exhausted Pokémon. A Persian lying on the granite and an Absol standing next to James, seeming too weary to take another step or it would share the same fate as Persian.

.

...

.

The Pokémon took turns pouncing on the beast. But their power difference was immaculately different. Entei was playing with them and she knew it. She looked at her Pokémon landing at her heels, sweating and exhausted and told them to stop.

She stood her ground in front of them, "What is the point of this?" she roared at the beast

She saw a smile creep on its face. "I want you to show me everything you got" He grinned as he leapt at her and erupted in flames. She stood her ground in front of her exhausted Pokémon but together they leapt to their feet to take the impact, Eevee glowed as she did this, taking in the moonlight as she went, allowing Entei's flames to engulf her.

Crystal threw daggers to help them, knowing they would get there too late. She could hear their cries as they leapt, a dark aura emanating from the glowing Eevee's mouth as flamethrower emanated from Quilava's, going into their own attacks to attack the beast with close range attacks as well.

Crystal covered her face to shield the explosion of dust and energy. She called after them. But she couldn't hear her scream from the ringing in my ears.

The smoke quickly dispersed as did the ringing. Entei had each of the Pokémon under each of his front feet in a triumphant stance. "The best you got?" He smirked

The anger got to Crystal of treating her Pokémon so disrespectfully, "Let go of them!" She roared as she raised her hand and summoned hundreds of the same red daggers.

When she realised he wasn't going to move she brought her palm down to face him and all the daggers flew to him as she raised her other hand in a cupping motion, creating bubbles around her Pokémon. She pulled her cupped hand closer, drawing the Pokémon from his feet as the daggers made contact. She heard him roar in astonishment and pain. She looked down at her Pokémon and noticed Eevee evolved- to an Umbreon, for her sake, but fruitlessly.

She lifted her glowing red eyes to the Entei, staggering, but brushing it off. She felt her head burning and anger raising more and more, for no reason, she thought. She logically convinced herself to channel her anger to protecting her friends and nothing more.

Before she knew it she drew a sword and a shield matching the face plate of Entei. He looked pleased with that. She stood her guard over her Pokémon, not leaping into a fight she wasn't certain she'd win.

Entei started to slowly walk up to her and spit balls of flames with every step towards her. She flicked each away with the sword, only using the shield if there were too many to flick away.

Once Entei came close enough to step on her Pokemon, she stepped in front of them and shielded her fainted Pokémon, who were staggering to get up.

She didn't let her anger control her. She didn't do anything but stab the point of the sword into the ground in front of her and drop the shield on Entei's feet.

"You win"

He frowned. "But you are not defeated yet"

"My Pokémon are"

"Why don't you battle me without them?"

"I won't win"

"But you certainly are angry enough to have a good fight"

She didn't lose control of her anger, "Don't disrespect them."

Entei looked at her, in her. "Remember, I was the one who gave you two powers. I can take them away. I can disrespect it. I can do as I wish. I am your God"

She frowned, knowing he was right. She fell to her knees, with the blade of the handle still in hand. "Please"

"Please, what?" He smirked at her. He brought his paw to her shoulder and pushed her on the ground. The sword remained in its place; she could hear the shield ring against the granite floor

"I don't care how you treat me. Step on me all you want. Treat me as you wish. But not them, not my friends" She said to his eyes.

"You are my creation. I will treat you as I wish." He paused and looked at them still trying to protect her, "But I will acknowledge this request." He lifted his foot from her shoulder as he scanned her two Pokémon growling at him. She called their names and they stopped. He looked down at her again. "Your Eevee is an Umbreon now. The moonlight allowed it to evolve. But my flame made her moons blue- the hottest of them all. I created all three of you, you all shall kneel before me and serve me as I wish."

She kept eye contact as she he lifted his paw and backed away from her. She knelt in front of him and grabbed the sword again, "Yes"

"These two will grow powerful, never part with them as you shall get stronger as well" He nodded to them standing at her side.

"I will not,"

He smiled at her again, "Good" he looked and sounded pleased as he looked toward Lance too far to hear their conversation. "The men who lead this castle" He motioned to Lance. She turned her head, remaining on her knees. She all of a sudden got self-conscious remembering he was watching her and stood up, facing him again. "One is your father, I don't quite know his title but the other one is a King in this castle"

She looked back at him, taken aback by his words. She took in the thrones surrounding them.

"He is the owner of one of these fourteen thrones. King of the Dragons" He looked back at her, "He was crowned by a Latios and Latias." He paused, knowing she had a lot of unanswered questions, "As I am crowning you, Queen of the Infernos. You are now an owner of one of these thrones as well" he nodded, "Remember me as the one who crowned you"

The rest went by too quickly and shockingly to remember every detail. He didn't mention her father again. But he did mention the significance of the thrones and the people holding them. A great evil is said to befall the world, no one knows what or when but the Pokémon of legend all know it to happen, whether, in this generation or the next, or the next, they always have individuals ready to fight with them. In her case, the previous holder of her throne was an old man who died the day she was born so he took the chance and bless her birth with his power. Her father being who he is was purely coincidence.

He led her to her throne with her Pokémon at her heels. And as she sat, a crown appeared from the mouth of the Moltres on her head; her forearm of her left arm glowing- creating a tattoo of symbols she could not make out. Entei told her it signified her importance and her identity as Queen of the Infernos. Everyone crowned in this throne room having a tattoo marking their ability.

After long explanations, she was guided out of the room by Lance and Entei left and told her that she now had the ability to summon him whenever she needed it most.

He promised to bring her back to her room as dinner would be brought to her room soon. And before she asked, he reminded her that he would recommend telling her friends everything that happened in the morning. They had already been there a few days so waiting one more night wouldn't hurt them.


End file.
